Way Back Into Love
by hollaBEE
Summary: AU. Brittany's POV. Few years later after their break-up, Santana and Brittany meet again but in a strange circumstances. Will they fix everything and find their way back into that love they once had?
1. Usual strange emotions

**Way Back Into Love**

_A/N: _

_Hello! This is my first fic so sorry if it wasn't that good but I hope you still enjoy reading it. _

_I would like to acknowledge for helping me with the errors and stuff. For the Nth time, Thankyou!_

**Chapter 1 **

They say that being in love at a very young age is impossible. But during high school, I knew I had already met the girl that I wanted to marry someday. Our relationship, maybe, ends badly but I know some day, I will have the reasons why it didn't go as I had planned.

I am not the toughest person before, happy-go-lucky as they say. I didn't care too much about things that really matter. All I know is that as long as I have her everything will be fine. It's crazy that my life depends on her; if she's happy then I'm happy. What makes her upset upsets me. That's how everything works. But what if that person you love so much hurt you and you can't just take it anymore?

We've gone our separate ways, dealing with everything that's happened. Closure was not our choice. We chose to ignore the fact that we have to talk about what happened. Yeah, we said our '_sorrys_' and '_thank yous_' for every bad and good memory we've had, but that's all. We set each other free without trying to work things out again.

**8 years later…**

"Q, you know it irritates me when you text me non-stop. I'm on my way, calm down. Do you need anything? I can get it for you while I'm on my way" I said, getting out of my apartment hurriedly.

"No B, just get your sexy ass here, your god daughter is already waiting for you. And don't forget my baby girl's birthday cake" Quinn said, laughing on the other line.

"Yes ma'am! Please kiss my god daughter for me! I'll be there in 10. Bye!"

I've known Quinn since high school. We've been really good friends or should I say, more like sisters. She helped me with everything I've been through. I'm glad that we kept in touch because I would not know how my life could have been if she was not with me.

It sucks that she already has her dream family with her dream career and everything while I'm still here feeling lonely even though I got everything I dreamt of. There is still one thing that is missing, someone who will capture my heart. I guess it is not yet the time, well I'm still young, and 28 isn't that old.

As I parked in front the Berry-Fabray's, I could already see the crowd. It's like they invited the whole neighborhood. I can guess that its Rachel's idea since Quinn and I like to celebrate intimately, we can be simply happy with just the people we love around us.

"Hey Hot Momma, where's Kate?" I greeted Quinn, giving her a peck on her cheek while I carefully held my god daughter's birthday cake. And yes, I specially made it for her.

"She's in the pool area with Rach and Puck. Let me get that sweet little present, go and check them out. I'll be there in a minute" Quinn told me as I passed her the huge cake that I had made.

"Puck?"

"Yeah, he just got home from New York."

Noah Puckerman, one of my friends from High School. Seeing that he still had his Mohawk hair I can say that he is still as badass. What is shocking about him is that he is now one of the most famous badass lawyers in New York. I feel proud for what he has achieved and happy that he didn't end up with his pool cleaning business for the rest of his life.

"Where is my favourite god daughter?" I said, snapping Rachel and Puck out of their conversation.

"I see, still hot as ever Pierce! Maybe I can have my chance already now that I'm a badass lawyer" he smirked.

"Hello to you too Puckerman, it's been what, 5 years? I'm so proud of you! And no, I'm still very much gay" I smirked back, hugging him. "And hello to my prettiest and awesomest god daughter!" I cheered, snatching Kate from Rachel's arms.

"God Britt, slow down. And stop doing that flying unicorn thing to her" Rachel said, annoyed that I threw Kate a little bit in the air and caught her quickly like she's a flying unicorn. I knew that little girl loves it when I do that because of the contagious giggles I received.

"Calm down Rach, she's enjoying it."

"How's life treating you so far Puck? Any girl tamed down the Puckasaurus?"

"You really know how to cheer me up, right Britt?" His smirk faded in a second. _Crap!_ I said to myself. I forgot how he has been so in love with Quinn. She's the only one that tamed Puck. And after finding out that Quinn and Rachel were dating, for nights, he will drink himself to death and will start screaming outside Quinn's house telling her how much he loves her. Until one day, he just disappeared. We just got news that he continued studying and was already living in New York.

"Please excuse me girls, my great Lesbro is already here." Puck said, smiling. I didn't get it at first, not until I saw Rachel shocked with her mouth open.

"Santana" she whispered. "I swear Britt, I didn't know she was coming. I know Quinn invited her because they are also best friends but she didn't tell me she accepted it. "Britt I'm-" I cut Rachel off from her rambling.

"Rach, it's okay. It's not my party to choose whoever the guests are. It's okay really. And you know I'm over her" I said bluntly.

"Okay. Just wait here; I'll inform Quinn that she's already here. Can you hold Kate for a while?"

"I'm fine Rach. You do whatever you need to. We'll be fine here, right Kate?" I turned facing their two year old daughter, tapping her cute little nose.

"Just call me when you need anything. I'll be right back."

When Rachel left, I stiffened for a moment, trying to process what was happening. She's back. Sure I saw her around months after our break-up but we didn't talk or hang around each other closely. If it's not because of Quinn we will not see each other after. She's still Quinn's other best friend after all, though; I didn't hear anything about her because Quinn knows it will upset me. It's true that after all those years. I still love her and it still hurts me whenever I remember all the things we've been through and I've been through after our break-up.

Staring at her, I begin to panic. What if she comes here and talks to me, greet me, or whatever. I don't know what to do. _Just go with the flow_, I told myself.

People are starting to tone down. The party has been successful and I also managed to avoid Santana successfully. Once in a while, my eyes will meet Santana's brown orbs and just like before I still feel invincible when she looks at me like she can read me like a book. But whenever she looks at me I will avoid her gaze immediately.

It wasn't too long when it's only me, Rachel, Quinn and Santana who was left. Puck got an emergency call. That is why he can't stay for our traditional after party.

Quinn and Rachel excused themselves, seeing Kate starting to doze off.

"Guys, we'll just put her in bed, we will help with cleaning up after. And remember you guys are at my house, no funny business please" Quinn smirked, reminding us like it's the most usual thing. I glared at her whilst Santana was laughing beside me.

"What?" I narrowed my perfectly shaped eyebrows, facing Santana who is trying to stop herself from laughing while Quinn ran upstairs, leaving us alone.

"Nothing" she smiled at me and I stared at her. "Let's just clean this up so we can have our drinks on." She started picking up the trashes again. I shuffled my way to the kitchen to start cleaning there and because it's too much for me to be in the same room with her.

I really don't know what to expect right now. Are we going to talk about what happened? Did she already forget about it? Does she even care? Or are we going to act like nothing happened? I'm starting to feel dizzy about everything that is running in my crazy mind. I guess I have to be more patient because it will be a long night, knowing Quinn usually drinks her butt off until Rachel starts yelling at her to stop drinking.

After an hour of cleaning the house spotless we are now in the entertainment room of the house. It is mine and Quinn's dream house. And that dream house of ours we will have an entertainment room exclusively for close friends, a pool, an attic room for each other. You know when the other one visits there will be a room for her already to crash in. It's really crazy that she already has hers while I'm still living at my apartment enjoying singlehood. Maybe one day I will have mine, when it is time for me to have a family.

"Are you staring at me?" Santana asked. I am not aware that I have been staring at her long enough for her to notice. I didn't even know why I was looking at her while thinking about that crazy stuff.

"No! I was just thinking something" I answered defensively.

"Oh! I thought you missed me too much that you had to stare at me for that long" she said playfully and winked at me.

"You did not just do that! Well you thought wrong."

"Come on ladies, stop fighting. Make love, not war ya' know" Quinn said, teasing us.

"You start playing poker guys, and I'll be preparing our karaoke machine."

"Oh my God Quinn, can you tie up your hobbit wife. I don't wanna hear any Streisand song" Santana said annoyingly. That's what I missed about her sometimes, how she looks cute saying those vicious words of hers. "What? I'm just saying."

"Come on Santana, don't call my wife like that and ohh Honey I would love to tie you up" Quinn answered playfully.

"You did not just say that Fabray. Oh my God! I'm out of here! Who wants some beer or mixed cocktails" Santana said, standing up and looking between Quinn and me.

"Just surprise us San. Any new experiments?" Quinn asked as we watched San shuffling behind the well stuffed bar.

We started playing poker and surprisingly I'm getting luckier every round. I can see that Quinn is starting to be annoyed because she usually wins at this.

"I don't want to play anymore, I ran-out of chips already. You're just lucky now Britt" Quinn said, standing up. "Let's just join Rachel before the Karaoke machine explodes" she winked at us. "Just don't tell her I said that."

Couples of hours later and I'm starting to feel the effect of the alcohol to my entire body. I tried standing up when I saw Quinn making out with her wife on the couch while Santana was busy mixing another drink behind the bar and I decide to go to the kitchen to get a water to help me calm down. I don't want to drink too much and be out of control.

"Britt!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call me and grab my elbow. I was surprised to see Santana standing behind me, looking at me with those sad brown orbs I love to look at. I wonder why she is sad, or if she really _is_ sad?

"San what's wrong? Do you want some water? Wait, I'll get you some" I said, trying to get out from her hold and stare. I got another glass of water and gave it to her.

"Thank you Britt. Nothing's wrong, the two out there disgust me you know. They are all over the room" she chuckled. "I'm going to the pool area, do you want to come?"

"Sure" I whispered. Wait, I didn't just say that! Oh my God, now the butterflies around my stomach are starting a riot and my heart it starting to beat fast. I don't know why I feel this way, maybe it's because of the alcohol. But I did follow her to the pool area. We settled for sitting in the corner of the pool, our feet hanging down in the water. She handed me a glass of cocktail which I did not see her holding as we left the kitchen but I smiled and thanked her anyway.

"How's life Britt?" she asked before taking another gulp from her glass of cocktail.

"Good, I guess. I'm opening up another branch of my restaurant and I'm stressing out due to endless contracts and permits I have to get" I smiled, thinking about my success in the business. "How about you San? How are you?" I stared at our reflection in the water as I asked her. I can't bring myself to look in her eyes. I don't know why I'm afraid to look at those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm good. And I know all about your achievements Britt, did you just forget that Quinn is my best friend too? She is always proud of you, not even once does Quinn fail to praise you whenever we have our phone conversations. I am proud of you Britt, I knew from the very start that you will be successful in any field you choose. I would love to see those stupid jocks that made fun of you in high school and rub your success in their ugly faces." She laughed at what she had just said. Ugh! That laugh, it's like music to my ears. I can't help but blush, she's always proud of everything I achieved.

"Thank you San, I'm upset that I can't say the same thing I.. I.." I said but I was cut off. When she reached for my hand and put hers on top of mine it felt like some electricity ran through my body with that simple touch. When I look at her, I can see a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"It's okay Britt, I understand really. Well, I've been transferred here at California. It's crazy living in New York, although the income is good but I can't take too much pressure from the bosses and being around them" she chuckled but suddenly changed into a serious tone. "I'm happy that I'm having a break from the city. And it also means closer to you guys, Quinn has been bugging me when to visit them, that I missed too much events of their lives. You know, I wasn't there when she married that Hobbit?"

"You're still mean to Rachel" I beamed at her. "But I know you love her because she loves Quinn very much."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell her I told you that" she smiled. "Well, tell me about Kate, I want to know more about the little monster. Do you know that I am also her god mother? Quinn is too great not to inform me" she said, laughing.

"Well, she is adorable. She's still two but everyone is already wrapped around her little finger" I excitedly told her. "And there is one time when I get to baby sit her, we went to the park to feed the ducks. She really enjoyed watching them eat the bread we brought."

"I can see that you already influenced her with the love of ducks" she said as she tapped the tip of my nose. I can't help but grin at her. "I think we should go inside, it's starting to get cold out here and I think those two are already tired of getting their mack on" she said, helping me to stand up. I can't get rid of the wide smile plastered on my face, looking at our hands intertwined as we make our way inside.

We could hear giggles from the stairs as we entered the house.

"Quinn you have to stand up. Let's get you to bed please. I'm already tired, I can't carry you" we can hear Rachel whining but Quinn just answers her with giggles.

"Hey Rach! Need some help?" I asked her, smiling at them. They really look cute together when they're drunk.

"I can take care of it Britt" San interjected. "Where's your room Hobbit?" she asked, carrying Quinn in her arms. When we tucked Quinn on their bed, we followed Rachel to Kate's room, checking her out. We said our goodnight to the little angel in front us and left the room.

"Britt you know where to go already right? Santana, can you crash in Britt's room tonight? We didn't prepare the guest room and it's awfully full of dust right now. I'll clean it first thing in the morning; Quinn already told me that you'll be staying for a couple of days."

"Sure Rach, go to sleep honey. I know you're already tired. I can make San borrow some of my clothes in there." We kissed Rachel goodnight and proceeded to the room in the attic.

"I'm sorry the bed here is too small, I can take the couch" I said, grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the bed as I plopped down on the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous Britt; you take the bed, I can take the couch" she argues.

"No you're the guest here tonight. You take the bed." I smiled at her and laid my body on the couch. "Goodnight San" I whispered as she shuffled towards the bed.

"Goodnight Britt."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ugh! I forgot to close the curtains last night, that's why the sunlight is striking my face right now. I stirred slowly, trying to remember why I'm sleeping on the couch. As I sit down, I see Santana sleeping on the bed and that's when I remember everything. Last night, it made me smile remembering, we talked casually just like old friends catching up. I tiptoed towards the curtains to close it, I know Santana hates waking up with sunlight, and made my way downstairs where I can hear Quinn singing the ABC song to Kate.

"Morning Cutie Pie!" I kissed Kate on her cheeks and I received soft giggles.

"Beeeeeeeeee" Kate yelled between her giggles. I stared at her in a sec and I smiled, looking at Quinn.

"Yes baby! That's Aunt B!" Quinn tickled Kate before going back to frying her bacons.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kate said while waving her small spoon in the air, giggling.

"Yes Kate, I'm your Aunt B!" I beamed at her.

"What's going on? I can hear those lovely giggles from here" Rachel asked, smiling. "Good Morning Britt."

"Good Morning Rach! You're smart baby here just called me. You show your momma Kate, what's my name?"

"Beeeeeeeeeeeee" Kate yelled again.

"Aww! That's right honey. You're amazing." Rachel kissed Kate on her forehead. "How was your night with Santana? Everything sorted out already" she said as she made her way to her wife, kissing her on her cheeks. Sometimes, I feel jealous of them because they ended up with each other. I just feel lonely looking at them.

"I don't know Rach, we just talked casually you know? Like nothing happened. Like we're good ol' friends" I shrugged.

"Everything will be fine B. She'll be here for I don't know how long. You both have all the time to fix everything" Quinn smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, soon. I'll eat breakfast later. Just need to have a run, will be on the beach guys! Love ya." I exited quickly.

I love being here at the beach, luckily I live nearby. It's one of the reasons why I chose to live here at California. Seeing the waves gently touching the shore, it calms me. There is something on the beach that makes me calm and helps me clear my mind. I do know that I really need to sort things out with myself first before I talk about it with Santana.

Being with her last night made me happy like something was lifted from my heart. I miss being with her, but I'm not sure if we are in the same page here. Sure, she would love for us to be friends again. But I'm afraid that I will fall for her again. It's been rough when we broke up, I can't hardly stop myself from crying. I don't know if I can afford getting hurt again, though this time I know she doesn't mean it if I get hurt. It's me who will be falling for her.

That night was our history. Part of our story I want to forget but I can't. It still hurts remembering that night. I should've let her explain herself; defend what she had done but it was too clear that whatever conclusion I jumped into she already accepted it. She didn't also make an effort to make everything right. All I heard from her was those endless '_sorrys_.' After how many years, I think it's time for us to hear out each other to make everything right.

I jog my way back to Quinn's after my 5 miles run. I feel tired but I know somehow I sorted things out, things that I have to say to Santana.

Before I entered the kitchen I heard someone talking, having a little discussion. I didn't mean to eavesdrop when I heard my name.

"San you know how much Brittany loves you. It's been over for how many years but she still cares, it's just she doesn't know how to act around you because you still remind her of that night. I still don't know what happened between the two of you since then but whatever it is you have to fix it, both of you" I hear Quinn say.

"She didn't tell you? It was my fault and I still don't know how to fix it. After the break-up I thought I can still make it right but I was so scared that I will hurt her again, I already hurt her too much that I can't take another chance to do it again. And I wasn't sure of her anymore. Yes I did love her very much, I still do but I know she's already happy Quinn. I can't ruin her again, she doesn't deserve me" Santana whispered.

"But how about Gabby? I thought you loved her, she is your girlfriend after all San! You can't love her if you love Britt too" Quinn asked defensively.

I was shocked of what I heard. She still loves me but she already has someone now. How could I not think about that, of course she does have someone. Everything is so overwhelming that I can feel my heart beating fast like it was about to explode. I can't explain this feeling. How should I feel? I want to cry so badly but it's like my own tears are stopping themselves from falling. I ran straight to my room to collect my stuff. I need space. I'm too confused right now. I walked by Kate's room and saw Rachel playing with her.

"Rach, I have to go home right now. Something came up at work, please say my goodbye to Quinn" I said without looking at her directly and I sit down beside her to kiss Kate on her cheek who is playing with her colourful building blocks. "Call you later" I yelled as I ran to my car as fast as I could.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I come running back at my apartment like I don't want to look back anymore. Healed wounds are beginning to open again, making me feel how much it hurts as if they were fresh again. How could I not know that she already has someone? Of course she did. I'm the only one here who is left alone still waiting for her to come back even though it was clear that she doesn't want me anymore. Maybe I give wrong meaning to what she said that she still loves me. Maybe as best friend? A friend? Or what? How could I think in such a delusional way?

I was not aware that the tears I've been holding back are starting to fall endlessly. I grab my pillow, holding it tightly and sob quietly as if someone around will hear me. I pity myself for feeling this way. I unconsciously drifted into a dreamless sleep after a couple of minutes.

I wake up the next morning from a very long sleep. I feel a little bit better. I stared at the ceiling thinking what I should do next. I will focus on something else for the mean time and avoid going to Quinn and Rachel's. I need time for myself to collect everything.

**LucyQ Incoming:** Where are you Britt? Call me when you get this.

**To LucyQ:** I'll call you later. I'm packing things for that seminar my employees will attend. I decided that I needed to come with them to promote the business too. Be gone for three days or two.

**LucyQ Incoming:** You don't go to shit like that Britt. I know you, no matter how many of those seminars that will help you to promote your business you never attend. What's wrong? Call me now.

**To LucyQ:** Calm down Momma. Meet me at the coffee shop in front of my studio. See ya at 4pm. Xo

**LucyQ Incoming:** Okay. I'm getting worried now. See ya then.

Instead of replying I tapped my phone to close it off and left it on the bedside table. I don't need that now I'm on my vacation. I need time for me.

I called my assistant who is currently in-charge of the restaurant right now to instruct her that she will only give the hotel's number to Quinn if it's for emergency purposes.

Before going to the airport I meet Quinn at the said coffee shop. She doesn't know that it's the same day I'll be leaving. I ordered my usual drink and sat at our usual booth. It did not take long until Quinn arrived with Rachel and Kate. Their family is really an inspiration. After what the couple has been through they still ended up with each other and have a little angel.

"Beeeeeee!" Kate yelled when she saw me waiting for them. I stand up and snatch her from Quinn who is smiling at me together with Rachel. I peppered our little angel with kisses because I know I'm gonna miss her when I take my little vacation.

"B! How are you? You didn't even say goodbye to me when you left yesterday" Quinn said, pouting.

"Something went wrong at work, didn't Rachel tell you?" I faked a disappointed look to Rachel. I love teasing Rachel. It's how our relationship between the three of us works. Usually our bonding is just like sisters teasing each other endlessly.

"Of course I did tell her!" Rachel answered defensively.

"God Rach! I'm kidding" I laughed. "Well I'm leaving the country later for that shitty seminar. I will not be around for days, I will miss you guys" I pout at them.

"You're really serious at what you said huh? But I will not hold you back Britt, take your time. We're ready to talk when you are. And yes we're going to miss you too" Quinn said.

Even though I won't tell it to Quinn she already knows that something is wrong. She has always been like that. If something bothers me she will not force me. Instead she will let me do whatever I want and wait patiently until I'm ready.

"Britt, you know that even if we're not around each other don't forget that we'll always be there if you need us and we love you so much" Rachel added.

"Aww Rach. I love you too guys. I don't know how I can pay the both of you for all the things you guys have done for me" I said, trying to stop myself from crying.

"You don't have to pay us anything Britt. But if you insist, I would be glad if you take care of Kate when we're not around. Love her like your own child" Quinn said, reaching for my hand to hold it.

"You're ridiculous Q; of course I love Kate with all my heart. I will always have time to baby sit her if you ever need it" I said, standing up and hugging them both "Ugh I hate to say this but I have to go, thank you guys for your support. I'll be back soon. Im gonna miss you."

"Take care of yourself Britt, we love you. You are a strong woman, I know even if were not around you can make it through. We're gonna miss you too" Quinn said as she lifted Kate from my arms and gave me a peck on my cheek and another long hug.

"Bye Quinn" I whispered, hugging Rachel. "Bye Rach."

And with that, I walked towards my car. I waved at them as I made my way out of the parking area. I don't know but, that couple has that smile I can't recognize. Its warm and they look so happy.


	2. The Accident

**Way Back Into Love**

_A/N: _

_Holla 2__nd__ chapter's here. Enjoy!_

_To those people who helped me with this; Thank You to xSantana And Brittany Are My Lifex , miss zwei123 and my bestie for correcting the errors and stuff._

**Chapter 2**

Paris. There's no other place in the world I would want to spend my little escapade but here. I've been here for how many times, it will always be my guilty pleasure, taking my vacation here. I've been here with Quinn and Rachel before, that was my first visit here, after that I've always go here if I can't take any more pressure from different stuff that gives me stress. I prefer going here alone because the beauty of this place divert my attention helps me forget my problems for the mean time. My adventures during the day and night are always the best.

Living here in Paris was always one of my crazy dreams. Obviously I end up living in L.A for some sentimental reasons. First, it's where my best friends are living and definitely helps suck life a little better. Second, the building where my restaurant called _Fancy _located was given by my father after he passed away. Something about sentimental value that's why it stayed with me. I'm glad that even though I don't have any plans or goal before I've become successful in my chosen field. I didn't chose dance as major before but it was definitely a bonus that I have my own dance studio right now. Everything in my life sounds so successful in spite I feel incomplete.

I hate it that my heart can't voluntarily stop loving her. After the break-up I've been in a several failed relationship. It feels like nothing fits. Until one day I'm already exhausted searching for that someone who will make me feels complete. I just hope that someday, my heart will stop being stubborn and accept someone who will come into my life and make me feel special.

If that day will come, I hope I'll meet her here, at the city of love. That will be so romantic and we will live here together and have our own family. What? Silly dreams also do come true.

My vacation here really helped me think straight. Helps me realize that every problem that meets me halfway, I will always find a solution. All I have to do is be patient and strong at the same time. I already cleared my mind. I can do it, I am ready to come back and face the reality. I can make it through. Ready to be hurt and accept everything that will come my way.

It will be my last day here at Paris as I walk and appreciate the things I see on my way back to the hotel. I smile at myself having this positivity fill up my body.

"Excuse me Miss Pierce, you have a several calls from your assistant in L.A since this morning. I can help you call her back now if you want" The front desk lady said nervously. I wonder why on earth my assistant urgently calls me knowing I'll be coming back tomorrow.

"Yes please. And thank you." I smiled.

As I wait for her to pick up the phone I still wonder why she has to call me.

"Hello Sophie! What's wrong? Didn't you know that I'm coming back tomorrow? Why do you have to call me now, don't tell me my restaurant now is being eaten by fire or what?" I asked annoyed and worried.

"No Miss P, but you have to fly back now something happened at Berry-Fabray's. I already booked you a flight tonight at 8p.m. Someone named Santana Lopez instruct me to call you and she said that she will be the one to explains what happened when you're already here." She answered nervously.

"Sophie! Can you tell me what's wrong with Quinn and Rachel?" I almost yell at her. I had this feeling that there is something big that happened out there. I'm starting to worry so much for Quinn and Rachel and Kate.

"I'm sorry but Miss Lopez did not tell me anything. She just said that it was an emergency and they need you right away."

"Okay. Just call and tell them that I'm going back tonight"

I hurriedly went to my room and packed my things. I almost run my way to the airport. I'm really worried right now; I just hope it was not that big.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After a long hour of travel I finally landed. I didn't expect Santana will be there waiting for me. God! She's still as gorgeous as before. I stared at her appreciating every part of her body. I managed to look away when I saw her coming nearer. I don't want her to notice that I'm staring.

As she makes her way towards me I study her feature again. I felt a lump on my throat as I gulp. Something is wrong, absolutely. She gently takes off her sun glasses and I can see her eyes are puffed and reddish like she has been crying for hours.

"Are you okay? What's wrong San" I asked her as she hugs me tightly. As much as I love her hugs I'm starting panic because I still don't know what is happening. First I have to come back earlier than expected then now San is here to fetch me up eyes swollen and hugging me tightly.

"Britt.. Quinn.. and.. Rachel" she said between hiccups. She's trying to stop herself from choking up.

"San calm down please I don't understand."

"They're.. Quinn.. Accicent.." She sobs and her never-ending tears are starting to fall again. She hugs me even tighter.

"Where are Quinn and Rachel? Is there a problem? Is it about Kate?" now I'm the one who can't calm down. "San talk to me.." I said as I pull her towards a near-by bench. I took out a bottle of water from my bag and give it to her "Drink this and calm down San."

Couple of minutes passed by after she gathered herself again and able to stop from crying. She's holding my hands while looking at my eyes directly. I feel bad looking back seeing those eyes full of misery.

"Britt.. Quinn and Rachel were in a car accident yesterday. They're gone Britt.." she said trying to explain everything and stop herself from another round of crying.

"Britt they're gone.." she said again shaking my hands. It's like I've been kick somewhere and don't know what to do. I'm trying to process everything she's saying. I'm trying really hard but why can't I move? I can't feel myself. 'They're gone' those awful words keep on repeating in my head. I can't let go. I feel myself starting to tear-up but I can't still move.

"Britt.." Santana tried to pull me out of my thoughts. "Britt.." she hugs me again crying.

How could things like this happen? How cruel can life be? They are the nicest people I know, why them? I keep on asking myself. They are my best friends… my sisters… now they're gone. Kate…

"Kate…" I repeat and said it out loud. "Where's Kate?" I asked.

"She's safe Britt, the Doctors said that it was a miracle that nothing happen to her, even scars, she doesn't have it. She's in the hands of Social Service now" she said softly.

"Social Service? No! Where is she? I'm going to get her" I said a little bit loud or more like yelled which surprises Santana.

"Calm down Britt! They are still trying to observe Kate right now, the doctors called me earlier this morning we can see her around 5pm and will talk to us about her situation." She said holding my hand trying to calm me down. "Let's get out of here, Mr. Collins, their family lawyer called me also he wanted to talk to both of us."

"Okay…" I mumble and let her lead me to her car.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The whole car ride to Quinn and Rachel's was in complete comfortable silence. Once in a while Santana will glance at me checking if I'm okay. I know she's also stressing out right now. She's the first one to receive the news after all. I'm trying to think straight about this situation. Quinn and Rachel need me… Kate needs me… I have to be strong. This time they're the one who needs help even if they are not around anymore. They will never be. It breaks my heart that Kate has to experience this, she's so young. I want to see her badly, hug her and tell everything will be alright that she doesn't have to worry. She still has me.

I glance out the window and notice that we are already at Quinn and Rachel's. I carefully look at it, imagining how happy they we're when they bought the house. I was with them decorating the house, buying everything they needed. Every step of their marriage I was with them. I start to tear up when I'm about to open the door. They won't be there anymore yelling 'Britt just come in, were in the kitchen' or 'Britt you're in time for dinner'. Reminiscing the times I'm with them makes my knees go weak. I sob holding one of the photos that were placed on the hallway table. It was taken when they brought Kate home for the first time from hospital. They were both so happy back then knowing it's the start of their adventure as a family.

I cried until someone hugs me. I saw Santana crying and looking at the same photo. We settled in the couch she hugs me still while I rest my head on the crook of her neck. She kissed my forehead telling me that everything will be fine. I was so exhausted from all the crying I didn't notice that I fall into a deep sleep around Santana's arms.

It wasn't long until we heard someone buzz the doorbell.

"I think that's Mr. Collins, I'll get it wait for us at the dining area" Santana said motioning me to proceed in the said area.

"Okay…" I get up rubbing my eyes trying to clear my vision.

I'm nervous at what Mr. Collins about to tell, it might be about Kate. That poor angel, she doesn't have anyone to go with. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray threw out Quinn a long time ago and they never kept in touch. I doubt if they knew anything about Kate while her Granpa Berry's passed away few years ago. I want to get her. I can take care of her as I promised to her parents.

"Ladies, I called both of you here to discuss the Berry-Fabray's Last Will and Testament." He carefully said handling both of us a folder. "It is stated here that they both chose you to be the Foster Parents of their daughter."

"Excuse me?" Santana questioned him "they chose us? Both of us? Are you sure?" she said standing up snatching the folder out of the lawyer's hand trying to read it clearly.

"Santana calmed down… Let him finish what he's about to say" I said looking at her holding her hand to calm her. Surprisingly, it did.

"Fine." She scoffed.

"Well, they also left this house to both of you." he said pointing us both "But if there is any problem regarding the will we can work it through the court and let them decide about the alternatives. If you need to know about the rest of the will you can read the folder I've given. It is all stated there." He continue to discuss everything that needed to be emphasize on the will.

"Thank you Mr. Collins." I said shaking her hands in respect "Can we call you tomorrow, we will just discuss everything privately."

"Sure Ms. Pierce. Thank you for your time. Both of you." He said before he left.

I sat quietly as I think of any solution to this. I don't understand why Santana reacted that way. Doesn't she want Kate? Maybe she was shocked. I am glad that Quinn and Rachel chose me to take care of Kate. I love that kid as I love her parents. What I don't understand is that they chose Santana and me. Whatever decision Santana make, all I know is that I will get Kate.

"Britt… I didn't mean to react that way" finally I thought "I love Quinn and Berry so much but I don't think I can handle taking care of their child. I don't have any idea how to do it Brittany. I'm scared that I will disappoint them." She continued worriedly.

"Does it look like I know how to work those things too San?" I asked softly trying to stop myself from bursting out. "I know you are shocked about the situation. You know what I can handle it myself. I love Kate as much as I love Quinn and Rachel. I don't have a heart to let other people get her. Just help me to get her. Help me get the custody." I said a little louder. She was taken aback at my burst.

"I'm sorry Britt it's just everything is blur right now, I don't know what to do, anxious of all the things that is happening…" she said sitting in front me "I promise I will help with everything Kate needs. We will love her the way Quinn and Rach loved her"

"Thank you Santana. We will figure how things will work. Its quarter to five we should get going, we have appointment at the Social Service Centre right?" I said glancing at the clock.

"Britt.." Before I could reach the door I heard her call my name. Spinning around to face her I was crashed into her bone crushing hug "Thank you for your patience. We're in this together. For Quinn and Rachel. For Kate. We can do this." I shivered when she whispered those words into my ear.

"Right. For Quinn, Rachel and Kate." I whispered too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We arrived at the Social Service Centre not long ago and welcomed warmly by Ms. Gates.

"I guess you are Ms. Pierce and Ms. Lopez and you are here for Katherine Berry-Fabray." Ms. Gates asked to make sure.

"Yes, I'm Santana Lopez, and she is Brittany Pierce." They shake hands "I'm sorry but we are eager to see Kate again. We would like to know how she is. Can we see her before we discuss things out?"

"Of course, follow me." She said motioning us to follow her. We end up on the last room in the hallway. As I glance in the window we can see Kate sleeping soundly in her mini bed.

"She has been crying for hours last night and barely slept. Pyschologically, she's aware that her parent's comfort she used to have is not around." She said calmly.

I can't help to tear up. If only I was there earlier I could've been there to comfort her, to grieve with her. I felt a soft arm snaked around my waist. I turn around to see Santana with an assuring smile like telling me that we're in this together. I move back to rest my head on her shoulder trying to savour the comfort she's giving.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"I know you two are both tired we should get going on the discussion the sooner we finished the the sooner you can get that little angel out of here." Ms. Gates said.

We settled in her office. She discussed some series of actions we should take if some unusual things happen to Kate. She said that it may occur because of the traumatic experience she had. She advise us that we should be more patient in dealing with her needs by cause of we haven't any experiences on talking care of a child. I did baby sat Kate before but it wasn't that long to learn and understand her needs and everything's different now. She also explained that someone will visit us for updates and to know if we are really fit to be her foster parents. And for the legal actions Santana take charge. I look at her and see that she is discussing it carefully to Ms. Gates. She is a lawyer, hella famous lawyer in New York, that's why I don't worry too much in that aspect. After everything was discussed we went back to the room where Kate was. She is now awake and playing with a toy piano. I carefully walk towards her trying not to scare or surprise her too much.

"Hey Kate…" I cooed to call her attention.

"Beeeeee!" she exclaimed. She eagerly stuck both of her arms signalling that she wanted me to lift her.

"How are you baby girl?" Santana cooed rubbing Kate's back for comfort. It seems that she doesn't remember Santana because she quickly hugs me tight trying to hide her head in the crook of my neck.

"Katie that's Aunt San remember? Look, she's with us when we celebrated your birthday baby." I said trying to explain. She slowly looks at San trying to remember who she was.

"Katie-Kate, I'm Aunt Santana baby" she cooed and tickles her feet. Kate let go soft giggles at the action. Santana try to plunk her hands out signalling she wanted to lift Kate too and without hesitation she obliged.

"You can freely take her home already. Everything is done now. We will visit you at the end of the month." Ms. Gates reminds us as she led the way to the parking area. It's just perfect that we bought a car seat when we're on our way to the Centre. Santana gently positioned Kate before we said our goodbyes to Ms. Gates.

I pulled out my iPod and shuffle it to Kate's playlist. I have it because whenever I baby sat her before and I drive, I let it play on background to turn her attention to something else. She loves it when I sing along well, she's Rachel's daughter after all it's not that shocking. Santana notice it and she smiled letting me know it's okay. The 'Incy Wincy Spider' plays on background as we hear Kate giggle at the back. It soothes me a little to see her smile like that. I don't want her to get stress to the situation we're in.

We still have a long way to go before everything's gonna be okay. I'm glad that Santana stayed with me to help me get through this. We should cooperate with each other for Kate's sake and forgot about our personal issues for the mean time.


	3. Taking Care of Kate

**Way Back Into Love**

_A/N:_

_Not that long, I apologize. I updated quickly because It's my birthday today so yeah! holla diecinueve! _

_Sorry for the errors, bestie here didn't have time to check it before she went home._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3**_

Today has been very exhausting. A lot of people came to attend Quinn and Rachel's funeral. Santana and I did our very best to attend each of the most important people to them. Somehow talking to them telling good stories about them lessen my fatigue. They've been a great part in so many people's lives.

Now, it's only me, Santana and Kate who are still in the cemetery. Santana is carrying Kate with her arm while her other hand is intertwined with mine. I'm still staring at the tomb of my best friends I can't still believe that they are not going back anymore.

"San, Kate is already tired and kinda sleepy. Can you guys go first to the car? I'll just say my goodbyes to Quinn and Rach. I'll be there after."

"Okay. We'll wait you there." She said squeezing my hands. She turned her face towards the tomb smiling "Quinn, Rach, I gotta get going. Your princess here is already sleepy, I'll take charge don't worry. I'll visit you soon. I love you guys."

I smiled to what Santana said, with that they left me. I don't know how to say goodbye because I don't want to. I know they will be around to watch and guide us but I also know that I don't have someone to run to if things get worst. I shall stay because it's not just me anymore. I have someone who depends on me, someone who need me to be stronger for her. Since the day we came back from centre to fetch Kate I never tried to shed a tear, not even once. I stare at nothingness when I feel that I can't take it anymore but I never cried. I tried to keep myself busy so I won't have a time to mop around. I don't know how I should grieve to my lost. Santana and I really tried our hardest to make the past three days comfortable for Kate. We tried to explain to her that her mommies aren't here anymore, this and that kind of stuff. She still cries every night looking for her mommies we just hug her tight saying sweet things, cuddle until she falls asleep. There was this time that I can't still get out of my head, Santana and Kate are in the kitchen watching me cook while they are doing her colouring stuff she suddenly ask Santana, "Where did mommy go Sanny?" We just look at each other trying to think what to answer. I made my way beside her and hug her "Your momma and mommy went somewhere Katie" I said holding her hands trying to make her understand what I'm saying "They won't be around anymore but Aunt B and Aunt Santana is here to take care of you baby." She just kissed my lips and shrug. I just hope that the comfort we are giving her is enough for her to get through it.

"Quinnie, I hate you! You always surprise me in every way that you can. Is this why you told me to be strong always before I left for Paris? But don't dare to worry I know you have Rachel there with you, right Rach? And I have Kate, don't worry about your little angel I'll do everything for her. I miss you guys so much. So I guess this is it, I'll will visit you soon. I love you guys." I said before I started walking my way to Santana's car.

It didn't take long until we got back home. I lift Kate from the back seat and make my way to her room. I laid her gently trying not to wake her up. I kissed her forehead and exited her room. I decided to go downstairs to clean the little mess that was left earlier before the funeral. After putting off everything in its right places again I take a seat at the couch to rest. I was surprise when Santana sat down beside me and giving me a plate of Spaghetti.

"I know you're tired Britt but you need to eat. It was a long day and I notice that you didn't eat anything earlier. So, eat."

"Thank you San but you didn't have to trouble yourself making me this one."

"I was hungry anyway so why not make my stomach happy right? I guess I made yours too." She said with a proud smile as I take my second bite.

"Yeah it's delicious just like before." I said feeling a little nostalgia how domesticated she used to be before.

"Sure you miss my cooking skills huh?"

I just smiled and shrug. We both eat silently while watching what Santana called "crap television shows". She hated reality TV shows but she's still thrilled with the stupid things people do in it. I find it very adorable.

"Britt red or white?" She asked while waving a two bottle of wine in front me. I didn't notice that she stand up from the couch.

"Red please." I answered.

She give me a glass of red wine and sit right next to me, but this time closer to me.

"I know we haven't talk about stuff about here. Like I wanted to know what you have in mind? Do you have any plans?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know yet, but I guess we should be making plans by now because they are not really coming back anymore. We should start to move on. I know Quinn will say the same thing if she was here."

"Right let's talk about it tomorrow?" She asked waiting for me to answer. I just nod. "Okay for now let's just loosen up a little bit. I'm really exhausted from everything" she continues as she rubs her temple trying to relax herself.

"You should sleep already San. I know you haven't getting any sleep since we came back here with Kate. You know that you can't sleep on couch right?" I smiled remembering how she can't sleep on a couch. "You can take my bed at the attic I will cuddle with Kate tonight. Okay?" I said stopping her to argue with me and standing up getting my plate and empty wine glass to put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm off to bed now, Good Night San."

"Goodnight Britt. Thank You."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up the next morning curled with a giant duck pillow. I smiled remembering that it was my first Christmas gift for Kate. I stretch a little bit before I get on my feet going downstairs. Before I enter the kitchen I hear Santana laughing with Kate. I didn't disturb their conversation. I just sat at the table quietly watching them.

"Sanny can we cook bacon for Aunt B?" Kate asked

"Of course Katie-Kate. Can you crack these eggs for me?" Santana cooed and Kate grinned follow every instruction Santana give.

"Hey Britt, Good Morning! How long have you been there?" she asked surprised.

"Aunt B! Look we cooked bacons for you!" Kate exclaimed as she run towards me.

"Good Morning my little angel. Aw! thank you!" I grinned at her kissing her cheeks.

"Good Morning San! Well, long enough to see all the cuteness around here." I winked. Just before I do that I was shocked so I just look back at Kate lifting her in my lap.

"So, Sunday Morning at the pool? Who wants swimming?" Santana said excitedly.

"Me! Me! I want to go swimming Sanny!" Kate jump away from me eagerly waving her hands up.

"Calm down Pumpkin! No shouting, okay? What about Aunt B? Does she want to go swimming with us?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Sanny." Kate apologizes then she turns around to look at me with those puppy eyes pleading me to agree.

"Of course I do. Come on up Kate let's get you changed in your swimsuits." I said giggling.

"Yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kate shouted excitedly.

We go up to Kate's room to change. I didn't know what Santana's plans are but I'm just happy that Kate is enjoying it.

We settled comfortably eating our breakfast under a big pink umbrella beside the pool. Kate ate excitedly.

"Aunt B, can I go swimming after we eat?" she asked pleading.

"Of course baby! Just eat slowly okay?" She nods to what I said.

Santana and Kate jump hurriedly in the pool after our breakfast. I see them giggling and splashing water at each other. I just laid back and put my sunglasses on to relax a little bit. After I took a nap I feel droplets of water into my body when I open my eyes I can see Santana standing next to me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! You're making me wet Santana!" I yelled smilling.

"Really? But I didn't do anything yet Britt." She said in a husky voice and the smirked on her face stayed longer that's when I regret what I said.

"I didn't mean it like that you know. You have a dirty mind San." I said embarrass.

"What? I didn't say anything Britt maybe it's you who have a dirty mind and mouth I guess" she said playfully.

"Oh my God! San!" I gasped at her playfulness.

"I'm kidding Britt. Relax." She grinned. "Can I sit beside you?"

"Sure San." I replied as I have another sip on my orange juice and glance at Kate who is now playing in her sand box.

"I thought you don't know how this kind of things work?" she asked.

"What?"

"This, I mean taking care of a child. You're really good Britt. I'm proud to say that you really make a good Mom" I blushed at her compliment.

"I guess it really helps that I know few things about Kate. And don't try to argue but you really make a good Mom too, San." I compliment her back which cause her blush too.

"I trying my best here, thanks though." She smiled at me. "Britt I'm going back to work tomorrow. And I know you also need too." I was taken aback of what she said, I almost forget about work.

"Yeah, I think we should make our schedule board later."

"I only work at 7 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon. That's Monday to Friday. I will ask tomorrow to the bosses if I can take weekends off." I smiled at her for giving an effort to take weekends off.

"Mine will be Monday, Tuesday and Friday morning I teach dance at my studio just few minutes' drive away from here I can bring Kate with me so she can't be left alone." She nods "I can go to my restaurants to check them every 5 in the afternoon until 8 in the evening during weekdays. I will also take weekends off."

"Good! That's just fits perfectly into mine." She beams. We were interrupted when Santana's phone starts ringing. "Excuse me. I'll just take this call." She said walking away from me.

I stared at her as she walks away. I my eyes suddenly led me to Santana's tone abs I gulp appreciating it. God! She's so sexy. Then I slowly turn my gaze at her perfectly round boobs, I can't help but feel turn on right now. Suddenly I hear my phone starts ringing. I exhale loudly. I didn't know I was holding my breath too long. Without checking who is calling I answered quickly.

"Hello?" I asked still staring at Santana's sexy body.

"Like what you see Britt?" I heard Santana's voice.

"Santana?" I questioned looking back at her. I gasp; she just caught me staring at her. I can feel my face starting to heat up. I look back at her again; she has that smirked on her face again.

"You drooling Britt?" she teased laughing. "Don't worry If I stare at your body right now I will drool a river too." She said winking.

I end our phone conversation quickly and make my way back to the house almost running because of embarrassment.

"Britt, wait up!" I hear her call me laughing.

I run upstairs straight to my room. I embarrass myself at her two times just this morning. Ugh! I didn't know if I'm going to laugh at myself or mop around because of embarrassment.


	4. That Unforgettable Night

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 4**

It's been five days since Santana and I went back on working. Due to our busy schedules trying to catch up with work that we abandoned during the incident we barely see each other home at the same time. It wasn't easy as we think when we planned it. I notice that this kind of set-up wasn't helping Kate to move on psychologically. Thankfully, it's Friday today and I asked my assistant that I will not drop-by tonight. This week has been exhausting.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I enter trying to balance myself carrying heavy grocery bags each hand.

"Aunt Britt! I miss you!" Kate comes running towards me hugging my leg. I frown when I saw her teary eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Where's Aunt Sanny?" I asked dropping the grocery bags and wiping her tears.

"I feel sick. My head hurts so badly. She's in the study room busy doing grown-ups stuff."

"Come on. Let's get you some medicine to make you feel better." I lift her as we go to the kitchen.

"Can we cuddle already Aunt B? I want your hugs they make me feel even better."

"We need to eat dinner first baby girl. Let me cook quickly and we'll cuddle later okay?" I said kissing her forehead.

We had a quick dinner but Santana is still in the study room. I wonder what makes her so busy. For the past days she's been like that. When she came home in the afternoon she will greet Kate and made her way to change clothes and lock herself in the study room. I feel bad for Kate knowing she doesn't have anyone to talk to when I come to the restaurant every night.

"Let me give Aunt Sanny her dinner then we can go upstairs when I come back."

I slowly walk towards the study room. The door wasn't close, enough to see that Santana is engage to a phone conversation. I can see that she's annoyed because her facial expression tells me so. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I can't help but hear what she's saying.

"Gabby I told you I will try to fly back next weekends. It's not just you who is busy with work you know? I'm tired with all this crap, when you didn't come here for my best friend's funeral you didn't hear anything from me. Now you are making all this bull-" Santana was surprised to see me standing at the door. "Babe, I'll call you later. Bye." She hung her phone quickly. I don't know why but I know definitely it's her girlfriend.

"Britt you're already home. It's still early isn't it?" She asked as I put down the tray of food at the coffee table opposite her table.

"I skipped work at the Resto today. Do you know what's wrong with Kate? When I came home she has teary eyes and she's having a headache." I asked calmly.

"Oh my- no! What happen? I thought she's just watching some cartoons at the- How is she?" She rambles worriedly.

"She's okay now, finishing her dinner. I already gave her medicine to help her with headache. I'm sorry I interrupted you're phone conversation. I just came to bring you your dinner. I'll go now" I quickly made my out of the door when I heard her say,

"Thank you, Britt."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate and I changed into our pj's and cuddle into her bed.

"Britt? Are you going to give me at the orphanage?" she asked as she starts to sob.

"Baby, Kate, look at me. Who told you that ridiculous thing?"

"Grace that kid on our neighbourhood. I saw them a while ago playing outside. I wanted to play with them because Aunt Sanny is busy but they said they don't want to play with me because I don't have my mommies anymore they say you will throw me at the orphanage" I felt anger runs through my body.

"Kate, listen to me okay?" I said firmly lifting her chin so she can see my eyes "Even though your mommies are not around anymore I'm still here for you and your Aunt Sanny. I will never, ever, ever leave you even give you to orphanage baby girl. Always remember that you're stuck with me forever. Okay?" I smile and hug her even tighter. "I love you Kate. I'm your mommy now. Just like your mommies I will love you no matter what." She stopped crying and looks into my eyes.

"I love you so much Aunt B." she said and kiss me. I can't help to tear up because of her sweetness. She hugs me and slowly drifted to sleep.

I feel really bad for Kate right now. I don't want such things to happen again so I made my decision. If Santana can't handle a little time adjustments, I will. I will drop the managing part of the restaurant. I will hire someone to look after it for me until I figure everything out. I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey" I was shocked to hear Santana's voice. I didn't notice that she's sitting in the dining table.

"Hey you're still up." I glance at her noticing that she's drinking.

"Yep. Can't sleep. Wine?"

"No, thanks. I just want a glass of water." I drink slowly and made my way back to avoid conversation with her. I don't know if I should be mad at her that he didn't look for Kate carefully but then it was also my fault that I wasn't there when it happened.

"Britt.. about Kate, I'm sorry I was being irresponsible not checking her out carefully."

"She's fine already. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." I said ready to go upstairs.

"Britt wait!" she pulls me down and I face her raising my eyebrows trying to question her what she wants "Can you stay here for a while?" her eyes were pleading.

"Okay." I mumble

"This week had been crazy, I will just finish this last case I'm handling and next week will be smooth. I never thought it wasn't that easy." Santana started talking.

"I know. I will also re-arrange my schedules next week. I will hire someone who can manage the restaurant for me. I will work at the studio instead so I can bring Kate with me. She was bullied this afternoon soon and makes me really upset." I stop myself from crying.

"What? What the hell happened?" she panicked.

"Some kid told her that we will give her at the orphanage and bullied because she doesn't have her mommies anymore. It hurts me more when I see how hurt she was San."

"I'm sorry Britt. I was really being an irresponsible bitch I didn't even know that."

"It's just I don't want such things to happen again that's why I re-arrange my schedule. I will keep an eye on her always."

"Me too. I will try my best here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay San. So, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you'll be flying back to New York next week if I'm not mistaken." I tried not to sound like a jealous girlfriend but I do feel like one.

"Oh yeah, that was Gabby on the phone. My girlfriend back in New York. We're not really in good terms anymore lot of issue and I can't take it anymore that's why it's kinda good thing also that I moved here. Maybe, if I get a chance, it's just right to end it. I am not happy anymore and I guess she feels the same way too. We are just making it difficult for each other trying so hard to work things out." She sighs.

"I hope you make the right decision then." I replied bluntly.

"You know what, enough about me. It's really senseless talking about my life. We've been living on the same roof but since I get back here we never talk about your life. I can't remember Quinn talking about a girlfriend or boyfriend of yours. So, anyspecial someone?" I don't know but what she said made me blushed.

"ugh- what- I mean, I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"Why not? You are a gorgeous woman, I can't believe how idiot these L.A people are, that they don't even notice how beautiful you are." She said playfully.

"If I didn't know you San I will think you are flirting with me." I laughed at her antics "I'm still waiting for Ms. Right you know. I can't let myself get hurt anymore." I almost bitch slapped myself.

"Oh right. I'm sorry."

"No. I mean. Whatever. I just.."

"I understand Britt. Do you think we can start over again?" I can feel my face heating up right now. "As friends, you know. We didn't settle everything right way back then. We never talked about it. Do you think we can still have a closure on that aspect?"

"It's up to you San. Until now, I'm still wondering why it ended badly. You were my best friend. I missed being part of your life like it used to be. I think, it's not bad if we talk about it."

"It was my fault I never explained myself."

"It was mine as yours, we let it fall apart. We have been fighting too much even to the simplest things."

"No Britt. I know you did your best to work things out. That night I ended it because it was too much for me to handle. I can't handle seeing you so hurt. I can't let you give me another chance to break your heart again."

"We were young San. It's understandable that sometimes we can't handle it when everything is too much. I still wish it didn't end that way. I loved you so much that I'm willing to give you everything"

"Believe me, I did too. I loved you so much I can't stand to see you fall apart all over again. So I guess you were better off without me."

"I was left miserable."

_**Flashback**_

_SannyBear 3 Incoming: Hey baby! Are we hanging out later? It's Saturday you know, parents aren't home until Monday morning. I miss you. I'm really sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please just call me or go here. I miss my cuddles. xx_

_There have been a lot fighting during the past few days. I get jealous of Santana's new found friends. I know she has the rights to make friends with everyone but there's this girl that is starting to get on my nerves. She's texting Santana a lot lately and they've been hanging out a lot too. I can't be mad because it was my fault that I can't hang with her instead. I have practice for my Annual Summer Dance Recital. I trust her so much that it was silly to tell her that I'm feeling jealous towards her friend. I don't want her to doubt me. _

_Santana was also hiding something from me about her parents I guess, she never wanted to talk about them. The other day, I was asking her what's the problem, she just brushed me off and yelled at me that it wasn't my business. It totally pissed her so she walked out and didn't call or text me until before I got her message. It was my business because she was my girlfriend, I thought sadly._

_To SannyBear 3: I'll be there in an hour. I love you. xx_

_One hour later._

"_Sanny!" I yelled as I entered the Lopez's. I never use to knock, San just kept the door open if she was expecting me._

"_Hey baby!" she said with a hoarse voice hugging me from my back. "I miss you so badly" she said as she starts to kiss my neck. I moan at the contact._

"_Baby, wait I can't. Let me take shower first. I'm all sweat from dancing." I said giving her a peck on the lips._

_She pouted. And give her another peck but gave in as she pull me towards her room. I wrinkled my nose as we enter her room. _

"_You smoked again." I pout. I lean towards her "Babe you've been acting so strange lately. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong Britt. Im sorry, I just had a stick I was bored waiting for you."_

"_But you never get bored waiting for me." I said sadly._

"_I'm sorry I just have a lot on my plate right now." She hugs me. I put my arms around her neck and lift her chin so I can look at her eyes._

"_That's why I'm your girlfriend and I'm here babe. I love you, you know that right? I feel upset when ii see you upset. So tell me please?" I begged hugging her a little bit tighter._

"_Fine. After you take shower, you stinks!" she said trying to lighten the mood._

"_But you love me. Oww! Stop tickling me babe! Hey!" I said as I stop her attacks._

"_Let me shower with you." she said in her sexiest voice._

"_As much as I love that invitation, we have to talk first right? So no sweet lady kisses for now Missy." I said as she pouted._

"_Fine. Go now before I can't stop myself."_

_20 minutes after. I see Santana sleeping beautifully on her bed hugging my duck pillow. I can't help but wonder what is running through her silly head. I slowly tucked myself besides her and drop my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me._

"_Hmm. I smell nice." I hear her say._

"_I thought you were sleeping. I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep you look tired."_

"_Hmm-no!" she said as she started kissing and sucking my neck again while her sneaky hand are starting to move under my shirt cupping my breast._

"_You are being sneaky aren't you Ms. Lopez? Babe come on, you said that we will talk"_

"_Britt we have all the time later to talk."_

"_No babe. We will talk right now. I love you and I'm just worried okay?" I said firmly._

"_You know what? I'm okay! Look at me! I'm okay right?" she yelled. I was shocked at her I never saw her, this mad. I did pissed her. _

"_Baby calm down." I plead._

"_No! You want to talk right? Let's talk now!" She said standing in front of me._

"_San…. Please, I'm getting scared right now. Calm down baby." I sob._

"_I'm mad okay? I'm mad because my parents are always fighting and now they want to get divorced. I'm mad because my mom is begging me to come with her in Mexico. I'm mad at myself because I can't help but feel jealous to your friends at your dance class. They always have your time. I'm mad because this summer wasn't what we planned. I'm mad at myself because I can't have you when I needed you most. And I'm mad at myself because we barely have time for each other. And I'm mad because I can't do anything." She was crying and shouting. I feel numb looking at her. I stand up trying to hug her._

"_Im sorry baby." I said between sobs._

"_No don't touch me!" She yelled and I was startled when she walks out her bedroom and heard the front door shot._

_I'm crying so hard because of all the shouting that happened. I didn't know all of that. She has been struggling and I wasn't there. I lay back at her bed hugging the same pillow she's using before. And let myself cry to sleep. I don't know where she's going but I trust her enough that she will come back to me._

_After a couple of hours. I felt a hand pulling my waist. I open my eyes and saw Santana. Her eyes were red and puffy. I guess it was all from crying. I hug hear tight but its snaps me when I try to smell her. It wasn't her. It wasn't cigarette either. It was a different scent and there's more, I can't help but let my tears fall once again. The scent was definitely a "I just had sex" scent._

"_Babe…" she said crying. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry"_

'_I'm sorry' It was stuck on my head. It keeps on repeating. I can't stop crying. It feels like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest and walk over it until it's broken into pieces. I never felt so hurt before. _

"_Babe.. I.. wasn't thinking straight when I did it. It was a mistake." She said hugging me tighter like she don't want to let me go._

"_Who is she?" I was really crazy asking her that. But I let go from her hug and look at her straight in the eye. Her eyes were pleading that it almost reach my soul pulling me back but it can't._

"_Sabrina." That's it. My heart that was broken into pieces was grind a little bit more. That girl I've been jealous with. How could this be happening? I feel very weak that I can't stop her from hugging me._

"_I'm sorry Britt. I'm really sorry." She said again still begging._

_I was so weak that I felt myself blocked out._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Babe? Hey! Wake up!" I hear Santana calling out my name._

_My whole body is aching, my eyes hurt and I can feel my chest like it just exploded. I opened my eyes and see Santana looking at me. Then it hits me. I remembered what happen. I sit up and notice a tray with a plate of duck-shaped pancakes beside a bunch of bacon with an orange juice and a piece of red rose. I can't help but smile at her efforts._

"_Britt I am really sorry. I didn't mean to. I was lost and confused I didn't know what I was thinking and doing. I know I hurt you so badly. I've been thinking this the whole night.."_

"_Wait. You didn't sleep." I cut her as I touch her face gently tracing her eyes with my fingers. She lean on my touch and she snatch my hands and intertwined our fingers. It fits perfectly as I look at our hands._

"_No Britt. Let me finish. You were too good for me. I love you so much and you love me so much that I don't deserve you anymore. I clearly just lost your trust here. I'm so sorry. If only I can turn back time. I won't walk out that door. I wouldn't leave you here. I will never ever forgive myself to I've done. So I've decided that I'm letting you go. I don't want to be a burden and heartache to you anymore. I've done too much to destroy everything. I love you so much Britt. Please, take care of yourself. You will always be my princess always remember that." With that she stands up and gives me a kiss, a long and very passionate kiss. When I open my eyes, she's already gone._

_I went home crying carrying the broken pieces of my heart. I waited for her, the days become weeks, the weeks becomes months. She never came back._


	5. Meeting Carmen and Gabby

**Way Back Into Love **

Chapter 5

"I never moved on you know. I just learned how to live without you. That night and the morning after, it never left my mind San. I still wish I can change everything." Brittany said softly.

"That's the biggest… dumbest mistake I've ever made. I'm so sorry." Santana reach for my hands and intertwined our fingers. She looked at it lovingly. "I miss how our hands fit perfectly."

"We can't do anything to change that mistake, it's already been done. What we have to do now is accept everything. I'll start." I said smiling softly at her putting my other hand at the top of our laced hands. "Let's forget it. I have forgiven you and I'm sorry, too."

"Thank you Britt. And whatever you're sorry for I've forgiven you also." She smiled broadly.

"No more talks about it. Okay? So, Friends?" I grinned at her offering my hand.

"Best friends." She said as she accepted the handshake.

"Best friends" I repeated smiling.

"Well, it's late we should be sleeping now. I wanted to bring Kate at the park tomorrow by the way." She said standing up putting her glass of wine in the sink.

"Oh. Alright. I should go to Kate's room now don't want her to wake up not seeing me beside her. Goodnight Sanny" as I proceed upstairs.

"Britt…" she suddenly calls me.

"Uhm yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me? I mean tomorrow?... with Kate of course… Let's go to the carnival at beach or whatever you guys want.." She rambles.

"Yeah sure San." I said accepting her offer. I can't take this smile out of my face. My heart is pounding fast and it feels really good.

"Goodnight Britt."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Early morning the next day, I woke up a little early than usual. I want to make breakfast for my girls before I go downtown to check out my restaurant. I never felt this happy for so long. It's a good thing that everything's already cleared up between Santana and I. I miss how our relationship works like before, it may not be like girlfriends but at least best friends.

I hear footsteps and I guess it was Santana.

"Hey! You're up early, huh!" Santana greets me.

"Well good morning to you, too. I'm on my way to _Fancy_ today. Bet they need to be check out before they burned down my restaurant." I joke.

"Well I don't think you still need to hire someone to look for it, I can see that you're assistant is such a hard worker. What's her name again?"

"Sophie. Oh yeah! You're right. She's the only other person who knows how everything works out there. Hmm, I'll consider that. Coffee?" I offered.

"Perfect!" She beamed as she takes the cup from my hand "We'll take a stroll at the park today. What time you think you'll be home?"

"After lunch, I guess." I shrug.

"Okay. We'll be there for lunch" She says as she takes another gulp of her coffee.

"Good morning…" Kate greets us rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning pumpkin!" Santana took her and sit Kate into her lap.

"Good morning baby! Do you want milk or orange juice?" I cooed.

"Me wants juice Aunt B."

"Orange juice it is my angel. Aunt Tana wants to see the ducks today do you want to go with her?" I asked.

"Yess! I wanna go with you Aunt Tana! Please!" She says enthusiastically.

"Of course Pumpkin. Let's eat breakfast so we can bounce already, okay?" Santana cooed.

I serve then their breakfast and grab my coffee tumbler, ready to go out.

"I'll see you at lunch, then." I said patting Santana's shoulder. "Bye baby. Do you want spaghetti and meatballs for lunch?" I asked Kate as I kiss her forehead.

"Yes! Are we going to eat at you restaurant Aunt B?" She squeals.

"That's right so I'm expecting you to be good girl with Aunt Tana so that I can give you your spaghetti and maybe with a chocolate cake for desserts" I said playfully.

"Yeyyyyy! I'll be a good girl! I promise."

"Very good, then. See you later! I love you" I said as I give Kate another peck on her lips and another pat and huge smile for Santana.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I made my way to my restaurant after a few minutes and I was greeted by my employees as I enter.

"Good morning Ms. Pierce" Sophie, my assistant, greets me.

"Good morning Sophie. See me at my office please." I instruct her smiling. I can see confusion and nervousness on her eyes "its good news so stop fidgeting."

"Oh, sorry Ms. P." she said as she follow me to my office.

Santana is right. She's the only one I can trust my restaurant to. I cannot say that she's too young for the position because she knows how to work things out too well. She learns fast and very hardworking.

I sit on my chair and pull out some papers on my drawer.

"These are the important files for my restaurant Sophie. I want you to have a copy of it." I instruct her. She furrows her eyebrows confuse of what I'm doing. "You know that I have Kate now and I want to look after her even more so I've decided that I will promote you to be the manager. I know you can handle things around here. I will not be around liked usual so I want someone to take charge for me. Am I clear Soph?" I asked her as she is still in shocked of my announcement.

"Ye- Yes Ms. Pierce." She stuttered.

"And Soph, stop calling me Ms. Pierce or whatever. Just Brittany from now on. You've been working for me for so long and we are like friends already. So, congratulations!" I said and she smiled at me. "And oh, Santana and Kate will have their lunch here later so, please make a table reserve for them and ready their food. The usual for Kate and for Santana give her our special for the day." I added.

"Of course, Ms. P- I mean Brittany." She said nervously as well as happily. "And thank you for trusting me. I will do my best here."

"I know you will. So, gather everyone and I'll let them know the announcement." She nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I let everyone know for the changes that will happen and they are all happy that it was Sophie who will take charge. I wait patiently for Santana and Kate to arrive when my phone rings. I was surprise to know who is calling so I tapped the green button to answer.

"Hey Carmabelles!" I grinned over the phone.

"Britt you don't have to call me that." I can imagine her pouting because of the pet name I've given her.

Carmen Martinez, one of my good friends from college. We met from one of my classes for Business Management. We got really close that we became girlfriends for few months but for some instances it didn't work but I'm still glad that after our relationship we are still in good terms. For that, I considered her as my best friend during college.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call Carms?" I said playfully.

"We'll I'm visiting L.A later this month maybe you can arrange your busy schedule to have time for a good friend" She jokes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to be that busy anymore. I just arranged my schedule; you can visit anytime you want."

"That's great babe. I'm sorry Britt but I have to go. I'll see you in few days then?"

"Of course. I can't wait. Bye." I hang up when I hear a knock on my door.

"Brittany, Santana and Kate are already here. And food are ready to be serve." Sophie informs me.

"Serve the food. I'll be there. And Soph, make sure you're table will be placed anywhere here in this room okay?" I said and she smiles and nods at me as

I made my way to Santana and Kate.

"Hey Aunt Britt!" Kate runs towards me hugging me.

"Hello there little angel." I cooed as I lift her up in my arms. "Hey! How was your stroll with this little cutie pie." I greet Santana who is admiring everything around my restaurant and sit opposite her.

"It was fun, this one here really loves the ducks which reminds me of someone who has the same obsession." She grinned at me. "Wow Britt. Your restaurant really leaves me speechless. It's amazing really. I'm proud of you." She praises.

"Thanks, San. Glad that my hard work turns into something amazing." I said blushing at her compliment.

The foods were served and we ate together comfortably enjoying the conversation about their adventure at the park. I'm really glad about everything. Santana being here helping me with Kate while working things out between us. I know I can get use to this.

We decided to go home after lunch before we proceed to the carnival. We sit comfortably at the car singing with Kate her favourite songs. As we approach the house, I can see a blonde woman sitting on our porch with a huge suitcase beside her.

"Oh no!" Santana said a little surprise and worried.

"Why San? Do you know her?" I ask curiously.

Without answering me, she parks the car quickly and made her way annoyed to the blonde woman.

"What are you doing here Gabby?" I hear Santana said.

"Why Babe? Aren't you happy to see me?" the blonde girl pouts as she wrap her arms around Santana's neck.

Gabby. She must be Santana's girlfriend but why is it that Santana isn't happy seeing her. As she snakes her arms around Santana's neck I can't help but look away. I unbuckle Kate at her seat quickly and lift her up as I make my way to the front door. I look at the couple awkwardly smiling.

"Britt, this is Gabby." Santana introduces her where annoyance was written all over her face. "Gab this is Brittany and Kate."

I look at Gabby carefully but still faking a smile. She is a gorgeous blonde with green eyes and as tall as Santana. She offers her hand and I shake it back. "very nice to meet you. Please excuse me. I'll just put Kate in her bed for her afternoon nap."

I tucked Kate at her bed and I'm still shocked for our surprise guest. It was Santana's girlfriend. I did not expect to meet her right away. I can't help feeling a little jealousy towards them I just wish that I don't have to deal with them being around being cute couples or something like that. I walk downstairs carefully and I can say that they are still in the porch talking, well maybe yelling, because can hear Santana's frustrated voice.

"Gabby you know exactly why I'm mad at you. So don't baby me like nothing happened. You can't stay here, I'm sorry. This isn't my house. Let me just talk to Britt and I'll lead you downtown to search for a hotel" Santana said.

I quickly made myself into the kitchen pretending to fix a snack or something.

"Hey Britt. I'm sorry for this. I'll just help her to look for a hotel to stay in I'll be back later. Maybe we can move our trip to the carnival I'll just fix this. Can you help me explain to Kate about that?" she said. I can see her eyes pleading. So I just nod for an answer. She smiled weakly and reaches for my hand squeezing it before she walks out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Kate woke up from her afternoon nap, she made her way towards me and snuggles beside me at the couch. I smiled at her stroking her hair.

"Hello there sleepyhead!"

"Where's Aunt Tana and her friend? Are we still going to the carnival tonight Aunt B?" she asked and I gulped trying to gather all my thoughts on how to explain everything.

"Baby, your Aunt Tana and her friend has something to do tonight. She said we will go some other time but don't worry we will still have fun tonight because guess who's sleeping on a fort tonight?" I said excitedly trying to cheer her up. She just smiled and hugs me tighter. I know she's disappointed that's why I'll make my best to make this evening happier.

We are watching Finding Nemo when we heard the doorbell buzz. Kate sit up excitedly maybe expecting it was Santana. I was expecting too that she's the one who's on the front door. I stand up to answer the door while Kate's following behind.

"Brittaaaaaannnyyy!" I was shocked as someone is hugging me excitedly. I glance at someone who is behind her and my eyes widened.

"Mike! Tina!" I said surprised hugging them both. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I was beyond happy seeing those familiar faces again. I can see two little girls at the corner of my eyes, guessing they are their daughters.

"Britt!" Tina beams again. "Oh wait these are our twin daughters. Daine and Diane" She introduces as Mike wrap her hand around her wife's waist looking proud about his family.

"Oh and this Kate, Quinn and Rachel's daughter." I said in a half-smile. "Kate these are Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike, they are my friends as well as your mommies friend. And those kids are their daughters Daine and Diane." I squat beside her so we are on the same height. She smiles at them and giggles when she heard the twins giggle too. "Kate why don't you show Daine and Diane your playroom? That will be fun right?"

"Yessss!" She shouts as the twins look at their parents waiting for approval. Mike and Tina nods and the kids runs to the playroom.

"Come in guys! Sorry for the mess, Kate and I are having a movie marathon."

"Britt, I'm sorry for Quinn and Rachel. Typhoons in Asia are terrible. We can't fly back here immediately." Tina said squeezing my hands for comfort.

"It's okay. You guys can come with us next week when we visit them you know." I offered "Your twins are awesome. I'm glad that Kate has playmates this time. She was a little upset before you came." I said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah! Were glad to know that they have a friend already. Since they will be seing each other more often." Mike said smiling hugely.

"More often? Are you guys having a vacation here for a month or what?" I asked curiously. Mike and Tina exchange look at back at me.

"We are going to live here Britt! Like literally here. Well, two blocks from here. Mike bought the house that was owned by his friend." Tina said happily.

"Oh my God! That is insane! Oh my!" I said bouncing and clapping happily.

"I know. Mike here wants to build a dance school here at the U.S and with that we left Taiwan." Tina explained simply.

"Are you serious? I have a dance studio. Well we can talk about business later we really need to catch up with one another badly." I said offering them to move our conversation to the kitchen so I can make them something.

Before we make it to the kitchen we were interrupted to the opening of the front door.

"Britt-" Santana calls me but was cut to her surprise seeing two familiar faces.

"Santana…" The three of us said in unison.

_**A/N:**_

_**I took so long to update, sorry. **_

_**Thank you for the alerts I'm really glad that someone likes my story.**_

_**I wish to hear feedbacks from you guys. **_

_**Suggestions or anything. Feel free okay?**_

_**Maybe I'll add another chapter or two before my classes starts next week. **_

_**-Bee x**_


	6. Moving on and Re-arranging

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 6**

"Santana!" Tina cheered hugging the surprised brunette "I knew it! You and Britt will end up together! I never doubted your relationship. You too are like soul mates! I'm so happy for both of you." I gulp at Tina's enthusiasm but before I open my mouth to say something San interrupts.

"I can see your enthusiasm in there Tina, but can you refrain from shouting. My ears are bleeding." San said "Hey Mike! So what brings the Asian couple in here?"

"We'll we just move in here. Like around here just few blocks away. I am also glad for both of you, I'm happy that Britt have you" Mike said hugging Santana.

"Uhmm guys? We are not really together. Like together." I interrupted before they continue with their conclusion "Santana and I are just living here for Kate's sake. Quinn and Rachel have stated in their last will that we will be responsible for her if something happens to them. So yeah.."

"Oh! Sorry. I'm really sorry. Gosh! I'm-" Tina said embarrass.

"It's okay. So how are you guys?" Santana interrupts Tina.

"Well let's just go to the kitchen I can make something for us to eat while catching up, right?" I said to change the awkwardness that is happening.

We proceed to the kitchen and I make them some tuna sandwich and served cookies for the kids. We talked about their moved here and the business they wanted to build, their kids, and a little bit of Quinn and Rachel. After the long talk before dinner they made their way home leaving the three of us again.

"We can just order pizza for dinner is that okay?" I suggested.

"Yeah. It's fine." Santana agreed. "How about you pumpkin? I can tell you're tired huh? You have playmates already, isn't that fun?" Santana cooed to Kate.

"I want pizza Aunt Sanny. Yes! Aunt B promised that I will play with Daine and Diane again tomorrow." Kate cheered.

"Wow! Isn't that fun to look forward? Let's get you change baby girl and we can watch your favourite movie while waiting for the pizza right Aunt B?" Santana said winking at me. I had to look away because that signature wink of her always makes me blush.

"Yeah." I said shyly. "Go change into your pajama's I will just wait here and fix the mess in the kitchen."

After dinner and finished two movies Kate already passed out, her head in Santana's lap and feet into mine.

"Britt.." Santana calls for my attention and I glance at her immediately "I'm sorry for Gab. I didn't expect that she will show up here without informing me."

"It's fine San. She should have stayed here you know, she's your girlfriend after all."

"Technically yes, she's my girlfriend. But I can't stay around her. We have a lot of issue to deal with. That's why I'm also here in the first place."

She said in weak voice. I just nod because I don't know how to answer her back.

"When I meet Gabby I thought I can love another woman again besides you. It took so long for me to get comfortable again with serious relationship. I thought I love her because I was happy with here. We've been together for a year, but that whole year, she's been cheating on me with her ex-girlfriend fucking each other behind my back. I did not know what to do. I confronted her that I already know her dirty little secret. But she still lied to me. I can't take it all so that's why I accepted the job from the firm and fly here. I run from my problems again. I don't know what I should do anymore." Santana continues but at the end of her story I can see tears rolling down from her eyes.

"That is sad San." I don't know what else to say. So I just reach for her hand and squeeze it. "I just want you to know that I'm here. Just say what I can do, okay?"

"Thanks Britt." She smiles and wipes her tears "This might be my karma for hurting you." she chuckles.

"Don't say that San. I never wanted that for you."

"I know Britt, it's not what I mean." She sigh "I broke-up with her a while ago. She admitted everything and begs me stay. It was too much, it was true what Quinn said, that I just love the idea that I'm happy with her but I'm not totally in love with her. I like her a lot but I don't love her that much to look for a reason to stay."

I don't know if I should be happy that she's not with someone else anymore but I feel bad for her that she feels how I felt before. It was the same idea of cheating but different situation. I look at her a reach for her face, she leans on my touch. I can't help but feel relaxed on how close we are. I wipe her tears and smiles at her.

"We all had a long day, let's rest already. It can make you feel better." I said still caressing her face. I know she calmed with my touch.

"Uhm Britt. Can I sleep with you and Kate? I just don't want to be alone tonight. But if you don't want to-"

"It's really a good idea San! I would love too!" I cut her off and smiles at her.

We choose to sleep at Kate's room, spreading the comforter at the floor. Santana put Kate between us gently and kissed her forehead before tucking herself too.

"Thank you Britt for being there for me, that means a lot. Good night." She whispered.

"Good night San. I'm always here for you, don't forget that."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It has been a week when Mike's family moved here and the encounter with Gabby. Kate really loves the time she spent with the Chang's twins. I can see the changes with her through the week like she didn't wake up in the middle of the night searching for her mommies and crying anymore. Every time I tucked her into bed she always feels excited for what will happen the next day and what makes me even more happier is that she doesn't forget to say 'i-love-you's' to me and Santana before she goes to sleep. She even talks with us about her day and what she has done, good or bad. I love that she shares everything now at least I am starting to learn how to approach her and know her needs.

Well, Gabby in the other hand went here few days ago before she proceeds to the airport to fly back to New York. I feel disgusted in her to do that to Santana who tried to love her with all her best. She begs for Santana ones more but Santana rejected her and ask her to be friends at least and said that they should start to take steps on moving on. Is it weird that I'm happy that Santana isn't with anyone now? Maybe I'm expecting but she deserve so much better than her anyways.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It's Saturday night, we have decided that it will be a night for the three of us. Me, Kate and Santana in the entertainment room for our movie marathon. Just before the third movie ended Kate already drifts to sleep. So it's just me and Santana again. The awkwardness has already been vanished because we are really working things out for Kate and for us also. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Santana speaks.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it a bad idea if we start to renovate Q's and Rachel's house? I mean, look around us, they are everywhere" she said pointing Rachel's diva-esque portarait "if we really wanna move on we should rearrange everything in here. It can help Kate too, right? We should start accepting the fact that they are not coming back anymore. We should all start fresh and stop tip-toeing around like we are still guests in this house." She explained.

"You are right" I nod "This room totally screams Rachel" Santana chuckles "Do you have plans for tomorrow? We can start already you know?" I suggest.

"Nah. So, tomorrow it is. Remember the multiple frames I bought for Kate? We can put her picture in it and put it across that wall." I smile imagining how her idea will look like.

"That will be amazing San. And for their room we will turn it into another guest room? I don't wanna used it as my room unless you want to?"

"Oh my god! No! That would be perfect. Turn it into a guest room I will take the other guest room as my room so you can start sleeping on your own room again. Seems like Kate already passed the nightmare thing, we can let her be alone in her room again. If something's happen I will be across her room to check on her."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We had a crazy Sunday rearranging everything in the house. Removing all the stuff that owns by Quinn and Rachel and change it into something that we bought from our shopping galore. From the theme and colour motif of every area of the house was change. To avoid Kate being bored of what we are doing we asked her to help us choose what colour she like or what stuff does she wanted to put on a particular area and she absolutely enjoyed it.

It was already afternoon when everything was finished except the room of Santana. She suggested that we will work on it after everything. After we finished putting Santana's clothes inside the closet, Kate was picked up by Tina and the twins and went to the near-by ice cream parlour. We let her go with them because we can't accompany her to the park and I don't want her to get stress about the house stuffs.

"San everything is good now, we can put fresh sheets in your bed already" I beamed at her as she put the last pile of clothes inside the closet.

"Sure Britt. We should really finish this already I'm so tired already." She said as she helps me spread the bed sheets.

After we finished the bed we both plopped down into in and relaxed our body. I can feel my legs shaking because of tiredness.

"Ugh! At last!" Santana said "Your legs are shaking Britt you must be so tired. I'm sorry for tiring you out with all of this. We should have asks the Chang's for help." She pouts.

"Nah! A bit tired but not really. We still have done it even if it's just us. Look around everything is amazing."

"Bad liar. I know you are very tired. Even before, when you are worked-out by dancing your legs are shaking because of tiredness." She said worried. I smile at the thought that she still remember things like that about me. "Let me massage it to make it better, you've done most of the works you know it's the least that I can do." She insists, crawling down at the end of the bed reaching for my feet massaging it first.

She's really good at massage my legs start to calm down from shaking. I'm starting to feel relaxed as I close my eyes, I can't help but moan feeling good. My eyes snaps open quickly when I hear her soft chuckles.

"I'm really that good huh?" She teases.

"I'm just tired San." I defended but smiles thanking her. "I'm already good, you can come up here already" I said pulling out my legs from her hands because the massage she's giving is getting sensual and I honestly was turned on. She smirks because she knows why I stop her.

"Well-" she crawls back up but was cut from what she's saying when her hand went out of balance and she falls on top of me.

She stares straight to my eyes. My heart is beating fast because she didn't move her body yet, it felt like hours that she's been staring at me. Seconds pass she blinks but still staring at me. I can't help but blush and the butterflies in my stomach are making a riot again. From looking at my eyes, she turn her eyes into my lips and back to my eyes, I absolutely see her smiles. Oh my gosh! I don't know what will happen, there are so much thoughts running in my head but then I feel soft lips on mine. My eyes went wide, she's kissing me! I can't help to kiss her back. I didn't stop her I go with the flow. The next thing I know our our mouth tied and our tongues are dancing gracefully. Just like before I can see fireworks while we are kissing. I moan at how good she kisses and when I feel her hands travelling down at my hips caressing the exposed skin. my tank top must have been pulled up a little bit. We run out of air and pulled back from the kiss. My hands are laced on her neck. I can see her panting but she's smiling.

"I miss that." She breathes out.

"Me too." I smile shyly and when she plans to kiss me again we were stop when we hear the doorbell rings. I hear Santana groans at displeasure and I chuckle.

She lets go of me when I tried to stand up to answer the door. Walking quickly while trying to fixed my hair and tank top to look presentable. That must be Tina dropping Kate.

When I open the door I'm surprise to what I see.

"Carmabelles!" I squeal "Oh my god you're here! I missed you! What are you doing here. I thought you'll arrive next month." My excitement is beyond control.

"Britt. Who the hell was on the door?" I hear Santana calls. When she reaches the door I can see that she's also surprise at our surprise visitor who is still hugging me from my waist.

"Hey San. This is Carmen a good friend of mine from College." I introduce Carmen

"Well! A very special friend I must add." She giggles as she pokes me.

"And Carms that's Santana" I look at her trying to think how to introduce her "my best friend since high school"

"Ohh-" was all Santana mutters. She hesitantly looks away "Uhmm. Welcome. You can come in. uhmm. Whatevs I'll just go inside to check something." Santa stutters and hurriedly goes back inside. I wonder why she's acting that way.

"Well I didn't know you move in here already babe. I'm sorry for Quinn and Rachel." She said sadly.

"Yeah. I moved in here after the funeral." I answered. "Let go inside and let me get you something to eat." I smile at her tugging her hand as we go inside the house.

We see Santana already preparing food at the kitchen. I let Carmen sit on one of the stool on the kitchen island when I check on San what she's preparing and try to help.

"Just entertain your guest Britt. I got this." She said without looking at me and I just nod.

I wonder what got into Santana. Oh my! Is she jealous of Carmen? I thought or maybe I was just making something on my mind right now. So I sit beside Carmen.

"God I missed you B! You still look gorgeous aren't you?" Carmen said as she holds my hand.

"I missed you to sweetie" I smile at her "What brings you here earlier than expected?" I ask.

"We'll I don't think I will have time to catch up with you when I come here at the same time when my works starts again." She beams.

"Oh that's good. Where are your things? You can stay here with us" I glance at Santana who has wide eyes maybe shock at my sudden invitation without asking her permission "oh, is that okay San?"

"We'll yeah." She said looking away again walking back to the fridge checking out something.

"It's okay Babe. The company got me my own apartment for the meantime. Don't worry."

"Oh that's good! You must be tired from your trip you should get some rest first don't you think Sharmaine?" Santana smirks.

"It's Carmen. No, I'm not tired actually I went here to invite you for dinner B." she said squeezing my hand.

"Well, Britt-Britt here is very tired from all the work we have done today here at our house" Santana said emphasizing the 'our' word. 'So maybe Sharron you can get your ass-"

"Santana!" I said firmly to cut her from her speech. I don't know whats up with her snapping at Carmen like that. I can feel the tension between them "Carms can we catch up tomorrow? You can give me your address so I can go to your apartment or we can eat lunch somewhere" I suggests.

"Well if you are really tired honey we can have our date" Carmen emphasizing the word 'date' while looking at Santana "..tomorrow. I'll send you my address maybe you can bring Kate. I miss her too." She smiles at me.

"I will ask her tonight she went out this afternoon with our neighbour. You can meet her next time." I said.

"No!" Santana said her voice was surely mad "We have somewhere to go tomorrow. She can't go." Santana argues.

"It's Monday tomorrow San. You have work." I remind her and thinking what must have been her plans with Kate.

"Uhmm. I.." She pause "Well I know. We made plans this morning. So she can't go!" She said.

"I don't know what your problem with me Santana but I can feel that you're bitching me out here." Carmen looks at Santana "I can meet Kate some other time Britt. I should go; you take rest and let's meet tomorrow. Say 'hi' to Kate for me." She said giving me a peck on my cheeks.

I hear Santana growls at what Carmen said. I glared at her telling her I'm disappointed on her actions. I lead Carmen to the front door as the cab arrived. I said my goodbyes and came back inside the house.

Santana was seating on the end of the stairs when I came back. She looks at me apologetically. Maybe she realized her mistakes, but I just past her moving on to the kitchen. I have to let her clear her head as well as mine. Maybe we can talk about it later.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm struggling with my schedules for this term. **

**Anyway, thank you for the lovely comments and alerts. I hope I will get a lot of that as I go through this story. **

**I'm open for suggestions for this story. It would be great if someone can help me, I'm really planning to move this from Rated T to M but that's not my forte. If you guys have ideas you can message me I will definitely give you a shot.**

**I'm not gonna promise but I'll do my best to update ASAP.**

**Bee x**


	7. Britt's Best Friend

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 7**

Carmen's arrival really surprised me. She's a really good friend from college and had been my best friend even after our failed relationship as couple. She's one of those women who are very understanding and loving. Just like Quinn, she takes care of me even if I don't ask for it.

If I was not so in love with Santana I will absolutely give Carmen a shot. She's a gorgeous Latina with those beautiful hazelnut eyes with same height as mine. She's ever woman's dream partner, very charming, smart, carefree, thoughtful and loving.

We definitely had a long day, after dinner and washing the dishes I came straight to my room. I still didn't talk to Santana that much just a casual conversation that involves Kate. She asks if she could be the one who'll tucked Kate to bed, I agree and just said my goodnight to our little angel and locked myself in my room.

My room smells like the scent of Santana. Every corner of it reminds me of her. I suddenly draw my attention at the vase with a bunch of beautiful flowers. Santana bought it earlier for me. I was confused but flattered at the same time. She used to give me the same flowers before just because she wants to make me feel special. I ask her why she gave me flowers but she just shrugged and teased me that my room is so pale and it would brighten up the mood if there would be flowers around. I smiled at her thought.

I didn't know how long I've been staring at the ceiling, I can't sleep even though my body is so tired from all the worked I've done earlier. I was snapped out of my thought when I heard a knock.

"Britt? You in there?" Santana asked with another couple of soft knocks. I'm not mad at her, though I'm really disappointed. I'm not yet ready to talk to her so I didn't answer. I was startled when I hear the door knob turns and opened so I pretended that I was sleeping.

"Britt?" Santana whispered again but I just continue to close my eyes and pretend.

"Britt?" She called again sitting at the edge of the bed beside me.

Suddenly I feel soft touches in face and she tucks the hair that covers my face in my ear. I hear her sigh maybe she's disappointed that I was already sleeping.

"Britt," She called again with hoarse voice "I know you're mad at me, I didn't know what got me to act like that when your friend..." she pause "Sharron? Whatever her name is, was here" I can't help but keep my giggles to myself thinking she forgot Carmen's name "I know, I don't have any rights to be jealous of her but I can't help it Britt..." she sighs.

Oh my god! Santana is jealous of Carmen! I can feel my face heat up. Thank God she's holding my hands and not my face, she might definitely feel it.

"…I hate that even if she's your friend she calls you sweet stuff I used to call you. I hate to see how free she's holding your hands and hugging you tight like she owns you. I'm so crazy thinking, what is your relationship with her when she says, she's one of your special friends. I didn't know any of your special friends except Quinn and Rachel. I know, I'm looking silly right now pouring myself to you when I know you're definitely enjoying your time at your so-called dreamland." She chuckles.

She squeezes my hands again "…but I don't know how I can tell you this. I'm still scared to be with you, still scared that in some point I will hurt you when I'll do some stupid things again." She said and I can hear from her voice that she's crying now.

"When you kissed me back this afternoon," I can feel my heart stop from beating when I heard her say about the kiss "It felt like nothing changed. I can feel how much you love me with that simple kiss but then I feel scared again that I am just making things in my head that you don't feel the same. What if you regretted that kiss? I'm so lost right now Britt." She sobs softly trying to control her tears.

"I wish I can be brave to love you again and be the one who deserves you. I love you so much that I'm so afraid to be near you like that. I don't know what this love will do to you, to us. All I know is that I still love you so much." She kisses my hand softly before letting it go.

"Someday Britt…" with that she stands up and I hear the door close again.

As I open my eyes, I can feel tears streaming down in my cheeks. What she said made me feel afraid too, that maybe she doesn't deserve me too. What if we are not really meant to be?

"_I know it Britt… You and Santana are truly soul mates. Someday, both of you will stop being afraid and let what is meant to be to happen. Just wait for your time…"_

I remember Quinn said that to me when she was comforting me from crying because I had a nightmare about Santana which happened just before Kate's party meeting Santana again.

"Someday…" I whispered closing my eyes letting tears fall down from my eyes and letting myself drift into a deep sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning I wake up feeling much better. I glance to my right to check the time; it's already 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I panic remembering I have errands to do this morning and then a piece of pink sheet of paper caught my attention.

It has drawing of ducks and flowers as border. I smile thinking Kate made it.

_Good Morning!_

_I didn't wake you up seeing you're enjoying your sleep. I know its Monday today and you have errands to do. I remember you telling me that you have a meeting with the restaurant crews so I called Sophie and ask if she can move it tomorrow and she did. I also called the studio to let them know that you won't come today._

_Sorry if I done that. Anyway, Kate and I prepare a breakfast for you, check it out downstairs._

_I took Kate with me to the firm don't worry we won't take long there. Don't want this pumpkin get bored. I will also ask permission to take a day off too. I will have a little boding with Kate today. We'll be home before dinner. _

_Enjoy your day with your friend._

_Kate says 'I love you'_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Santana and Kate_

I smile at the letter and chuckle at how cute Kate written her own name beside Santana's. I folded the letter and put it in my drawer.

I'm in awe when I saw the 'breakfast' they made. Santana must expect that I'll be up after lunch. The 'breakfast' they prepared consists of a plate of Spaghetti with meatballs, a bowl of grapes and a very small basket full of muffins. I grinned at the table of yummy foods. I hop eagerly at the chair wanting to taste everything they prepared.

I was eating happily when the doorbell rings. I proceed to answer the door and was surprise to see Carmen holding a bouquet of flowers smiling. I forgot about the plans we made.

"Hey! Very excited to see me?" she grins giving me the flowers.

"Hey!" was all that I can say, disappointed that it was not the person I'm expecting.

"You are expecting someone else, aren't you?" her smile disappears.

"No." I said dismissively "Come in! Thanks for this beautiful flowers! I'm just having my lunch here, I'll be glad if you join me!" I beam trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure! I miss you're cooking, B" She grins "Wow! You have lots of food in here" surprised at how full the table was.

"Nah! Santana and Kate cook all of these before they went out" I said proudly.

"Really?" she said bluntly.

"Yeah! Take a seat and dig in!" I invited eagerly.

I took a plate and gave it to her. I let her taste everything and keep asking how delicious it was.

"You're acting like a proud wife, Britt." She said raising her eyebrows and absolutely blushes at her comment. "Everything is definitely delicious but if I didn't saw you before eating those I would think Santana is trying to poison me." She teases.

"What?" I asked surprise "Don't be like that Carms" I pout.

"Sorry! I'm just kidding!" she pokes me "So, I'm guessing that's the famous Santana you've been talking ever since we've met." She asked raising her eyebrows again. Every time she does that I'm very intimidated.

"Well, yeah. She is. Oh! Sorry for how she acted yesterday! I know she's sorry, too." I said.

"It's okay Britt. As soon as you introduced her to me, I can see her annoyance towards me and expected things to turn out that way." She chuckles and I just nod apologetically.

"Are you two back together?" Carmen asked curiously looking straight to my eyes.

'I wish' I thought.

"Nope. We are back being best friends though..." I honestly said and avoided her eye contact.

"Really? But you still love her right? And don't try lying to me, honey. I may not know you for long, like Quinn do, but I can see how you talk about her just a couple of minutes ago. I know those eyes Britt, that's how I look at you." She smiles sadly "…But no worries. I'm not here to beg for your love." she chuckles "I just thought you need me here, even if it has been weeks since the accident, I thought I can still comfort you and let you know I'm still here. But I'm glad Santana's here for you, that woman loves you too. You know that right?"

"Carms…" I can't find the right words to answer her… "You know how happy I am that you stayed even if I can't reciprocate everything you are giving me. I love you so much and I'm as much as afraid to lose you." I said hugging her.

"I'm happy to know that." She smiles "Well, enough for the drama. Stop crying babe, I don't want Santana to see you like that, I don't want her bloody hands all over me." She teases.

I wipe my tears and chuckles at her joke trying to change the mood.

"Good!" She hugs me one last time before reaching for my hands squeezing it. She smiles and continues to eat.

I smile widely at her and that is the reason why I love this gorgeous woman beside me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling in the couch watching tv series and catching up. I told her all the special things she misses in my life and she also told me everything that had been up to her life.

"How come Santana didn't make any move towards you? It's a shame to make such a beautiful blonde wait you know?" she nags

"Carms. We don't know what she wants. Just support me here. I will just let things happen, if it's meant to be then good. If it's not then what else can I do right?"

"Huh! That chicken is unbelievable." She said laughing "well, let me help you with that." She said smiling evilly.

"What do you mean? Please just let it go. I don't want to push anything." I said worriedly.

"Okay, if you say so." She just shrugs.

After the fourth movie Carmen left to meet up with some her colleagues. I cleaned the house a little and prepare dinner.

I was stuffing the chicken when Santana and Kate arrive.

"Aunt B! We're home!" Kate yelled.

"Kitchen!" I yelled back.

"Aunt B! Look I have something for you, Aunt S bought this" Kate said giving me a big paper bag. I look at Santana who is smiling shyly.

"A duck?" I asked raising my eyebrows to Santana. I grinned at her nervousness.

"Oh. I bought Kate similar to that one and this pumpkin here thought we could by another one for her Aunt." She said smiling "right Kate?"

"But mine is bigger" Kate said proudly.

"Really? I'm jealous" I cooed "baby you go upstairs and change into more comfortable clothes okay? I'll finish preparing dinner so you can tell me all the things you've done today" I said.

"Okay Aunt B" she said giving me a peck on my lips. I smile at her charming gesture.

"You are really good at her" Santana said while sitting in the barstool playing with the fake fruits centrepiece.

"Hmm?"

"I mean with Kate, you are doing a good job taking care of her." Santana said smiling.

"Well, you are good too." I compliment back "Do you know that, that kid wanted to be like her Aunt S?" I can't help but feel proud about what I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, she wanted to be a great lawyer just like you. She looks up at you, you know." I said looking back at her to look into her eyes before checking the chicken on the oven again.

"There was a kid on our dance class named Cara who was bullied, one time our little angel stood up for her and made sure that no one will bully her anymore." I smile "Sounds familiar right?" I tease "I asked her why she did that, she said that you told her that good people are bullied because those bullies are just jealous with what the good people have."

"Every move she make it's because she saw you doing it. She has a good heart because you do too." I said.

Santana didn't respond to what I said she bows her head but I can still see a smile that crept across her face.

"Aunt Sanny are you crying?" Kate interrupts.

"No baby, I'm just happy." Santana said hugging and putting Kate into her lap.

The three of us made through the dinner talking about their day. Once in a while, I would catch Santana staring at me, I will smile back and she will blush, I giggle at our silliness. For the second night, Santana tucked Kate to bed again. I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen happily.

"Your woman got you beautiful flowers huh?" Santana teased. I didn't notice that she went back to the kitchen. "Isn't she sweet? How's your date?"

"We didn't go out. We just hangout in here and watch movies." I said slyly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Santana snapped "I- I mea- I mean you too are really close." She said nervously.

"She is not my girlfriend. For the nth time she's just one of my best friends, like Quinn, like you." I said emotionless.

"Ohh-" she said shocked.

"Are you jealous of her San?" I said abruptly. I didn't notice how straightforward I was so I just bow my head to hide the blush that was crept all over my face.

"Huh? No! Of course not. I mean, I would like to apologize to her for being mean yesterday. If she was your girlfriend, I don't want her to think that I'm rude or what."

"I would love if you apologize to her San and again she's not my girlfriend. Sorry for my question." I giggle.

"Sure I will, Britt." She mirrors my giggles.

"Want some wine?" I offer.

"Yeah sure! We both need to loosen up a little bit before we come back to work tomorrow.

"Hmm." I agreed pouring our glass some wine.

"Uhm Britt do you think Kate is ready for preschool? We bump with the Chang's earlier and they are looking for preschool for the twins. It would be nice if Kate would join them at least she already have friends don't you think?" she asked seriously.

"Right. Mike mentioned it already to me but we didn't discuss about it. I would love to see Kate to meet new friends and it would be new environment for her." I agreed.

"So let's join them next week when they enrol the twins?" Santana suggests.

"Okay. Let's us ask Kate tomorrow about our decision. It's still up to her. If she's not yet ready then we won't force her." I smile.

"Yeah, of course." She nods.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry for late updates. Busy with school. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Comments?**

**Xo, Bee.**


	8. Kate at PreSchool

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 8**

Today is the first day that Kate is going to the pre-school. A week before, we ask her if she would like to join the Chang's twins and she agreed excitedly. She asked me and Santana endlessly what it feels like to be at school. I was really in awe how Santana told Kate how fun being at school, that she will earn a lot of new friends that she can bring here at our house for playtime, and that she will learn lot of new and wonderful things. I laugh at myself wondering how Santana will be a good mother in the future.

"B, do you think Kate will like this snack I prepared for her or even this lunchbox I bought her? Should I add another slice of sandwich I just don't want her to starve." Santana asks me worriedly.

I smile at how worried and excited she is at the same time. She even woke up early than usual just to prepare everything for Kate.

"You are worrying too much San. Kate will be out just a couple of hours" I reach for her hand to squeeze it. I smile as I felt her relax. "Better call that angel to go down already or else she will be late" I said and she smiles back at me before she went upstairs to check on Kate.

I clean-up at the little mess at the kitchen island as I wait for my two girls.

"I'm ready!" Kate beams as she approaches me and tags my arms towards the front door "Come on Aunt B"

"Calm down angel. Look what Aunt Sanny prepared for you." I said holding the lunchbox and glancing at Santana who is behind us.

"I got a lunchbox?" she asked in amusement.

"Yes! Better thanks someone." I giggle.

"Thanks Aunt Sanny! I love you very much!" Kate squeals running towards Santana hugging her.

"Welcome pumpkin. Excited for school?" Santana asks carrying Kate in her arms walking.

"Yes!" she shouted excitedly.

"Lower your voice baby I don't want the other kids around the block hear you and get jealous because our baby girl is going to school" Santana whispers but enough for me to hear. Kate and I giggle.

It wasn't long when we arrived at the pre-school. There are kids everywhere, running, giggling or crying. The environment is very overwhelming. I can't stop myself from worrying for Kate because I won't be there when she needs me. I glance at Kate who is smiling widely excited is still written all over her face.

"Look Aunt Sanny, Daine and Diane are already there? Can I play with them?" Santana looks at me asking for my permission to so I nod.

"Of course, we'll be there with Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike okay?" she nods excitedly and runs towards the twin.

I can't help but blush as Santana hold my hand and tag me towards Mike and Tina.

"You got to be kidding me, our children are too excited to be here and you are crying like you lost your puppy Tina?" Mike just smiles at Santana and hold Tina a little tighter as she sobs more.

"Hey! Don't make fun of her. I'm sure someone was just like Tina this morning that is worried sick because our baby… I-I mean.. Kate is very excited for school." I blush again at my sudden burst so I just look away to hide from my embarrassment. I hear Mike and Tina chuckles.

"I did not cry!" Santana said defensively and giggles.

"I didn't expect you, badass Santana, to be like that" Mike teases.

"No I'm not I was just worried for Kate" she pouts.

"It's okay Sanny, I was too but sure you were worried than I am." I squeezed her hand and smile at her.

"Whatever you guys!" Santana said still pouting.

"We should get going guys! Let's go say our goodbyes to our angels" Tina said chuckling wiping her tears.

We said our goodbyes to the kids and wait a little bit until the door closes and we can't see them anymore. Santana looks at me and smiles dropping her eyes into our intertwined fingers. "They still fit perfectly." She whispers.

I don't know how to answer so I just look away blushing withdrawing my hands from Santana's. I see her smile fades and I just felt guilty instantly.

"Uhm Let's go I'm sure you are late at your work already I will just hitch with the Chang's so you won't get in trouble." I smile at her and her just smile back at me but it didn't reach her eyes. "Better head to your work now" I said softly before turning my back and walking towards Mike and Tina.

"Britt! Wait!" She holds my arm to stop me and I look at her "I- Did you just forget that I'm the boss at that firm? I can be late sometimes. And it's my child's first day the school it justifies my tardiness." She said smiling at me.

'My child's first day' I weirdly feels good at what she said. I look into her eyes and just nod.

She giggles and I can't help but giggle too. We walk back towards her car and she instantly open the door at the passenger seat. I look at her but she just smiles and winks at me. I blush again. I can't count already how many times she made me blush just this morning.

The ride back home was in a comfortable silence. Once in a while I can catch Santana glancing at me and I just smile at her. Butterflies are all over my body. Everything feels familiar wish so much weirdness. I don't know why she's doing what she's doing but it makes me feel special and love.

"Thank you! You better get going. Bye" I said before moving out of Santana's car.

"Hey Britt? I'm gonna pick you up at the studio later and we can go back to the preschool together. Is that fine?"

"Uhm Yeah. But pick me at restau I'll prepare lunch for us." I said shyly.

"Sure Britt." She agrees.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sure it confuses me why Santana acts like that. That good feeling weirds me out and makes me fall in love with her even more. I have to be sure what does everything mean, I don't want to expect because it my ruin what we have right now.

These are times when I needed Quinn's advice, it makes me sad again that she won't be here to guide me and comfort me anymore.

My phone's vibration brought me out of my thought, looking at the screen it makes me smile, Carmen.

"Carmencita!" I beam answering my phone "Sometimes you are really good at timing" I tease.

"Hey! You know I always do!" she said defensively.

"Of course. Whats up? I really needed someone to talk to right now, I think my head is about to explode" I pouts.

"I can feel that cute pout right now B" she chuckles "you should stop over thinking about things you know it will just make you insane. Just calling checking up on Kate, how's her first day? I would love to give her a present for being an outstanding student."

"She just entered preschool honey, but she will definitely be an outstanding student." I said proudly.

"Of course. What time are you going to pick her up? I would love to join you."

"Uhmm I would love too, well Santana already said that we'll pick her up together you can tag along if you want" I offers.

"Wow you guys must be proud moms to your baby girl" she sarcastically.

"Carms.." I whined.

"I'm just kidding Britt, maybe next time we can pick her up together. I will just ask my assistant to send my presents for Kate later this afternoon." I can feel that she's disappointed but I let it go because I don't know what to say.

"Thanks for the gift Carms. How's work anyway?" I ask changing the subject.

"It's fine, trying to blend in with employees. You know to catch their interest and give them the motivation they needed to get this job well done-"

"hey carms hold on a sec, someone is knocking at my door" I said letting that someone to come in.

"Ms- I mean Brittany, Ms. Lopez is already outside and she said that she'll just wait at her car" She informs me.

"Okay, let her know I'll be there in a while and thank you Sophie" She nods and walks out the door.

"Hey Carms. I umm need to go-" I stutter

"I heard it Britt. I'm glad Santana's making an effort and I appreciate what she's doing. Call me later?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Never mind. Talk to you later hon." She said before hanging up. I was confused at what she said about Santana making effort. Ugh! Carmen just made my head ache a little more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Our special lunch with Kate and the Chang's went well. The kids are endlessly talking how fun their school was. How they made new friends and so on. I feel very proud at Kate when she showed us the stars she earned from her teacher.

After lunch I decided to take Kate home because she eagerly wants to make her first homework while Santana went back to her work.

Later that afternoon, I was preparing a snack for Kate when Carmen's gift arrived. Kate was ecstatic opening it. It was a set of hair clips and cute ponytails.

"Hey Pumpkin what's the giggles all about" Santana greets Kate and smiles at me.

"This one here got a gift from Carmen for her first day" I said "Sandwich?" I offer.

"Look Aunt Sanny, I got a duck hairclips" she beams.

"That was very cute baby girl, you can ask Aunt B to put that on you tomorrow before going to school-" I was shock when suddenly Santana fainted and I quickly catch her up.

"Hey San. Wake up!" I said worriedly trying to shake her body she was so hot. Literally touching her skin, she was burning hot.

"Aunt Sanny!" Kate shouts worriedly when I look at her, she's crying, that's when I start to panic.

"Baby, calm down. Don't cry Aunt Sanny just fainted because she has a high fever. Can you accompany her at her room so I can get her medicine?" I said as I lift Santana's body towards her room.

After I set Santana's body at her bed I panickly called the doctor who immediately made his way to our house. She examines Santana and told me that it was flu. He gave me medicines for Santana and some tips that can lower down Santana's fever.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:**

**You may or may not want to kill me for not updating. But school has been hectic and I can't find time and inspiration to write. I hope you guys understand. This chapter is absolutely short but I will make next chapter a little longer. I have many plans for this story. I hope you guys still support me. Thanks for the alerts and personal messages. Chatting with you makes my day a little better.**

**Xoxo,**

**Bee**


	9. To Take Care of You

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating recently. Got stuck up with school works and stuff. This probably getting old excuse but I'm truly sorry. **

**I wanna say thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews. **

**I would like to acknowledge "emciegie" for dropping reviews every now and then. And to all you are all appreciated. **

**Anyway, I just changed the rating of my fic. It's getting hot in here! :) Can someone drop me some hot messages well I need some inspiration for the next chapter. Lowls.**

**Well, here's my come back chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Santana being sick made me panic even though the doctor already told that it was just a flu. Kate had already stop crying from being shocked when Santana fainted. She really love her Auntie Sanny because she was so eager to help me take care of Santana but she have to keep distance because she might also catch the flu.

"Aunt Bee?" Kate asks softly.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I stay here with you tonight? I really wanted to take care of Auntie Sanny too" she begs.

"Baby come here" I motion her to sit beside me on the couch beside Santana's bed.

"Your Aunt Sanny will really love if you help me take care of her but she would be really be sad too, if you get sick because of her. Don't worry so much because before you even know it she will be fine again and you two can go see tha ducks and get ice creams." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" She said with a small smile.

"Yep, so why don't we change you into pj's so you can sleep early because our baby girl have friends who will be waiting for her at the preschool tomorrow" I said tickling her and she giggles at my attempt.

After tucking Kate into her bed I also took the chance to take a hot shower before going back to Santana's room. It was a nice shower tha aboslutely wash off the panic that build up on me.

I slowly walk into her room and position myself back at the couch near her bed. As I was about to fall asleep I hear Santana grunt and I immediately open my eyes to check on her.

"Britt?" she asks trying to sit down properly but I stop her because her head might ache more.

"Don't move San. Here" I position her into semi-sitting. "Are you hungry? Wait here I'll get you food"

"Britt, wait!" She grabbed my arms before I even had the chance to stand up. "What happen? Ugh I my head fucking hurts!"

"Don't move so much it will just hurt even more. You fainted earlier you were burning hot San, why didn't you take a rest instead of going to work. Look what happen it just turn worse." I said while sitting at the edge of the bed beside her head so I can massage it to lessen the pain.

"It was Kate's first day, I don't wanna miss it" she whines and I can't help but giggle. "That feels good Britt, I miss our massage time" I blush at what she said and Santana start defending what she said "It's not like that, ugh.. I mean well the massage. It feels good... uhmm.. I mean the way you massage me" she stutters.

"It's okay San." I giggles "Just stay here and don't move to much. I'll get you food so you can sleep again and take rest" I said sternly.

"Yes mom." she giggles

I reheated the pumpkin soup and prepared the salad that Santana like the most. These are some of her comforting foods and I made sure to cook some for her to feel a little better. I slowly made my way back to the room trying to balance everything that is on the tray.

"Wow Britt you prepared a lot." Santana said in shocked.

"Everything in here are your comforting foods. You should start to learn how to eat right." I said while placing the tray at the bedside table "I called your work a while ago to let them know you are sick and will be gone for a few days. They send you their regards" I smile at her and she just smiles back. "I also fouund out that you where skipping meals if you locked yourself in your office. You work so hard that you forgot to take care of yourself."

I wait for her to say something but she just stare at me with her brown orbs. I could totally melt by the way she looks at me. I look back at her with so much love like she never left, like nothing happened, like it was still the same between us. When I finally had the guts to look away, I busied myself with her food trying to help her eat.

"I was so worried San, don't do that again" I said before directing a spoon of pumpkin soup into her mouth and she shyly accepted.

"It's delicious Britt. Hmmm.. just what I needed." she said smiling. "I'm sorry I got you worried. Where's Kate? How is she?" she asked in panic.

"Already sleeping, she was worried too and wanted to help me watch over you."

"She's really an angel. Quinn must be really proud of her."

"She really is." I said smiling.

I continued helping her to eat her food in a comfortable silence. She just looks me into the eyes whenever she caught me looking at her.

"Do you want more San?" I said while putting back the plates at the tray.

"As much as I love your cooking babe, I'm really full right now." she winks at me saying. I instantly feel my face turn hot. Not just she winks at me. The term of endearment melts my heart.

"uh.. I'll just put this back to kitchen. Do you need anything else?"

"No more Britt. You've given enough. I feel so much better right now. Thank you." she said while holding my hand and gently intertwining them. "You can put those back to kitchen tomorrow. Uhmm Britt?" she said with those pleading eyes.

"What is it San" I asked softly.

"Uhmm.. Can you.. I mean can you hold me tonight? But if you don't-"

"I would love to San." I cut her squeezing her hand still intertwined with mine, letting her know it was totally fine. That I could hold her forever if that's what she wants.

"Let me just put this on the table." I said standing up and setting the tray at the table and grabbing her medicine and water.

"Drink this so you can sleep already"

I gave her the medicine which she drink carefully.

"Thank you Britt." she smiles and grab my hand interlacing our fingers again.

"Goodnight San" I whisper while positioning myself behind her so I can hug her from behind.

"Goodnight Britt." she mumbles and drifts fastly to a peaceful slumber.

An hour has passed and I'm still awake. I'm feeling too giddy holding Santana in this position again. I surmise everything that has happened to me this past few months. It wasn't what I expectet but it seems that it's better than I have planned. Sometimes, we have to let things happen without hesitation. And as every day passed living with Santana Lopez I'm starting to fall in love very hard at her again. It scares the hell out of me but I can feel that happiness that I haven't felt before. I don't know where this set-up we made will go for but for now I'll just enjoy it.

"Aren't you comfortable sleeping beside me?" Santana whispers pulling me out of my thought. Now she's facing my side still hugging me from my waist. "You know you can leave if you want to. I won't force you do things you aren't comfortable with."

"It's not that. I don't know why I can't sleep. But just so you know I love holding you while you sleep. And I still have that tingling feeling whenever you hold me too." I said still staring at the ceiling smiling. She hugs me closer if that's even possible and she scoots her face at the crook of my neck. I can feel her smelling me and smiles after.

"I feel the same Britt. I missed this. I miss you." I smile even wider at her words. It warms my whole heart that I can't breath. My heart is beating fast and the butterflies are dancing on my stomach.

"I miss you too San. You don't know how much." I blurt out. I hug her back savoring her scent. "Let's sleep San. You need so much rest." I kissed her forehead and close my eyes but before I drift onto sleep i hear her hum calmly.

* * *

It's been a week since Santana got well from being sick. She wasn't coming home late or bring any work home. Instead she helps me with house chores or whenever I work at the sudio every afternoon she and Kate will pick me up and we go to the park before going home. And today wasn't any different.

"Can I go now play with the other kids Aunt Sanny" Kate ask tugging Santana's pants.

"Of course pumpkin. Be careful okay?" Santana said as she kneeled down so she can have the same height with Kate.

"Okay." Kate said excitedly and runs toward the swing happily.

I love this side of Santana. She really makes a good mother. I can't help but feel that the three of us are like real family. Now, I'm being silly dreaming that I want to be a good wife for Santana. I hear giggles suddenly that brought me out to reality.

"You're day dreaming again Britt." she giggles more. "Come on. The bench near the pond is already vacant." she said tugging my hand.

We sat silently for a moment watching Kate play with the other kids.

"How's work Britt?" she ask and I glance at her smiling.

"Work is work. It's exhausting today because one of the teacher was out and I had to take the class for her. But it was fun though."

Every afternoon this past days we always have this time talking about our day. And I'm getting used to it in a really nice way.

"That must be a lot of crazy kids to handle huh" she said pulling out the snack she brought and opening a can of dr. peppers handling it to me.

"Thanks. We'll they are all adorable and funny but when they all scream continously I go real crazy." she laughs "how about you? Any weird case to handle?"

"uhh." she sigh "don't wanna talk about it. They waste money suing people instead of making compensation in a better way. It's all bullcrap" I giggle at her rants. She looks really hot when she's mad like that.

"It's true. And don't laugh at me." she said poking my shoulder.

"Well, because of their non-sense stuff you make money out of it silly." She just giggle at my logic.

We were snapped out of our conversation when we heard Kate crying. We immediately look for her and panicly runs towards her.

"Hey baby why are you crying?" I cooed while Santana lift her up rubbing her back gently so she can calm down.

I hand her a bottle of water and she stop from sobbing.

"Those girls from the slide said they don't want to be friends with me because I don't have mommy and daddy." she starts to tear up again.

"Hold her Britt and I will teach those kids some manner."

I stopped her from giving Kate to me, "Stop San they are kids they don't know what they are saying." I said rubbing Kate's back. Sanatana's brows quirks, silently asking me that she can handle those kids.

Instead of arguing with Santana, I turn to Kate. "You know you have your mama and mommy baby and just don't listen to those girls."

"But it's true, I don't have mommies anymore. They are in heaven and won't be coming back." she sobs.

"Shhhh. Stop baby. Calm down" Santana cooed.

"You know what let's get out of here and grab some delicious ice cream. Does our pumpkin wants that?" I asked Kate instead so that I can distract her from crying. She looked at me and nods.

The car ride was in silence. Kate was curled up in my lap. And I can see that Santana is pissed because her knuckles are getting white holding the steering wheel.

"Aunt B?" Kate asked with a rough voice.

"Yes baby?"

"Do you have a baby like me?" she asked incoently.

"I don't have but you see. I have you. You are my baby." I said hugging her tightly, that's the least that I can do to make her feel better.

"Really? How about Auntie Sanny? Does she have a baby?" I was confused why she's asking about it.

Santana look at me and back to Kate smiling. "You are my baby pumpkin. I love you so much you know that right?" she pokes Kate's little nose. Kate nods after.

"Come, where already here. Do you want a strawberry ice cream with a lot of sprinkles?" She lift Kate from my lap and smiles at me.

Kate eats her ice cream silently. It hurts my heart to see her so sad like that. Santana is watching her as I am, gently rubbing her back to make her feel better.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret pumpkin?" Kate slowly looked up to Santana nodding and a little smile crept on her face. I smile too at Santana's attempt.

"Since it's Saturday tomorrow. I plan on going to the beach and make bonfire to grill marshmallows and hotdogs ith two beautiful ladies. But I can't find two pretty ladies yet. Can you help me pumpkin?" she whispers but loud enough for me to hear. Kate smiles widely immediately and squeals beside Santana.

"We can go with you right Aunt B?" she asks loudly and you can see excitement writen on her face.

"Shh. It was a secret pumpkin. I don't want other people know about my plans they might get jealous." Santana whispers laughing at Kate's reaction.

"Im sorry." Kate whispers back. "Aunt San, can we go with you?" she said trying to lower her voice but doesn't suceed because of so much excitement.

"Of course. Remember to keep it as secret for a while. We will leave tomorrow so early in the morning that our neighbors are still sleeping" she plans.

After eating at the ice cream parlor. We went grocery shopping, all excited for our weekend getaway. We arrived home and I gently lift Kate who is passed out because of tiredness. Santana carefully assist me opening the door for me. I tucked Kate into her bed and walked slowly into my room. I can't see Santana anymore in the hallway she might be passed out because of tiredness too. I change into my tank top and undies and went to bed.

Before I even closed my eyes, I hear my door slowly opens. I can see Santana's figure in the darkness.

"Britt.." she whispers.

"Hey San are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

She walks slowly into my bed and sit besides me.

"Uhmm. Can I sleep here?"

"Sure. Uhmm come here" I said shyly while pulling up the blanket so she could lie comfortably. I was in hesitant at first because firstly, I am in my underwear and a tank top. Before I could stand up and change my clothers she hugs me by the waist and gently placing her head beside mine and my back leaning on her front. I tried to open my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"It hurts that Kate has to go through with that." She said in a rough voice. I know she's trying to stop herself from crying. She hold me tighter as I feel a tear on my neck.

"It hurts me too. I wish I can protect her from everything. I will do everything and anything for her to be happy. She has gone through with so much even in a young age. It's hard to feel like there's no one left with you when you don't have your parents anymore." I turn around and look at her face and gently wipe her tears. "I know you will also do anything for her."

She smiles at me and stare at my eyes. She has stopped from crying. She gently cup my face and continue staring. I don't know what she'll do. I feel very vulnerable by the way she look. She then snake her hands around my neck to pull me closer to her. We were just inches away. I close my eyes suddenly and feel her lips against mine. I slowly opens my eyes and see that she is still staring at me. She tugs me closer to deepen the kiss. I didn't stop her because I was too weak to function. She suddenly stop and tried to get up from the bed but I stop her immediately.

Now, I was the one who holds her neck gently and tugs her closer to mine and kiss her slowly. She put her hands on my waist and swipe her tongue into my lips asking for access. I slightly open my lips and she quickly dominated the kiss. It wasn't rough instead it was a passionate one. She gently kiss the corner of my lips into my jawline and to my necck gently licking and sucking my pulse point. I let go of a moan and inch my head sideways so she can have a better access.

"Sann.." I moan her name while she suck on my neck a little bit harder leaving marks. I feel her hand wandering downwards from my waist. She gently squeeze my butt making me gasp. She giggle as she kiss me into my lips and pulling back looking into my eyes.

She kiss me again but this time she slowly tug on my legs as I straddle her. She smirks as she realiize that I am only wearing panties. She holds my waist as I grind my center into her hips. I can feel my own wetness as she grind back at me. She suck on my neck again her right hand on my waist while the other one was massaging my breast.

"Oh.. f..uc..k San" I gasp. I can feel her smirks as she grinds harder.

"Can I?" She asks as she tag my tank up. I nod and kiss her again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. A girl needs some inspiration ya know. ;)**


	10. Mom and Mami

**A/N: Here's an update for you readers. Hope you like it. **

**You know the drill, drop some love. ****Ideas, comments, suggestions, violent reactions? Feel free to say it. :)**

**Anyway, thank you for last chapter's review, follows and alerts. **

**xoxo, **

**Bee**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Everything was going fast and I'm definitely not in the right mind. I'm letting this to happen. My heart wanted to stop but my body is doing the opposite. I've been waiting for this for so long. I knew when this happens I can not control myself anymore. But it doesn't feel right. What does it mean for both of us? Is it making love? Or just sex?

As Santana kisses my neck, one hand on my breast and other one is at the back of my neck, she suddenly stop.

"Britt?" She called my attention as I can feel now that my body just stiffen.

"Are you okay?" she asked again looking straight into my eyes I tried to open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know that was really out of line. I'm sorry" She was now trembling trying to say sorry. But it was both our mistake. I let it happen too.

"No." was the only thing I said and stopped, trying to find the right words to say.

"Huh? I'm really so-" she said as she cries.

"No. Stop. Stop saying you are sorry San. This was my mistake too. I let it happen too. Stop saying sorry because I didn't regret anything I've done just now. It's just I'm confused." I reach for her hands and interlock with mine.

As I look at her eyes I feel vulnerable as she looks back.

"I'm confuse what would this mean for both of us. I wanted this as much as you know. I miss you so badly that I cannot control myself around you anymore. I tried guarding up myself not to get myself hurt again but when it comes to you, all my walls just fell down."

"I'm so sorry Britt. I'm sorry." she cried again hugging me.

"I said don't say you are sorry. I feel like being used when you say those things after what we did. It feels like you are trying to say it was a big mistake and somehow when you say that I feel forced to feel the same thing. But because I can't feel the same. I feel pathetic instead."

"I'm not saying sorry because of what we did. I miss you so badly. Its just now that I realized how much I do. I tried to suppress everything I feel for you. After all those years that's what I'm doing. I cannot love you anymore because I have the worst way of showing it. Look what I did to us, to you. I ruined everything Britt. I can't still forgive myself for what I did. I'm sorry because I'm showing how much I love you again and I'm afraid as hell that at one point I'm going to hurt you again. I cannot bear seeing you hurt especially if I know I was the cause of it."

"You still love me?" I asked looking at her surprised.

"I didn't stop loving you. I tried but I cannot. All I did was to hide how much I do." She said with the softest look.

"But you are afraid that you might hurt me."

"Yes. And you can't love me back Britt. I don't deserve you. I don't want to ruin what we have now. Now that you are back in my life I can't afford to lose you again. Everything now is perfectly fine."

"No it's not. I love you too Santana. I love you so much. But how can I trust myself, you, us, if you doubt yourself on loving me. If only, you are brave enough to fight for us. You know I can meet you in the middle so we can fight together. We can fix everything what happens in the past. But if you wanted to run away from this again, maybe we don't really deserve each other." I said standing up picking up my discarded shirt.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked confused.

"I'm going to sleep with Kate tonight. I need to clear my mind, you also need it. Goodnight." I said but before I can take another step a hand stop me from moving.

"Please. Sleep with me tonight. Just stay please. We can think about everything tomorrow." she sounded so weak as she pleaded.

"Okay." I whispered.

I went back to bed and cuddled beside her.

"Thank you. Good night Britt." she said as she held me in her arms.

"I love you Santana." is all that I can manage to say before closing my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

After everything happened that night I didn't thought that I could sleep but I did. It was one of those best sleeps. But this is what I'm afraid of, after what happened. What's next?

The morning after that, I tried to avoid Santana as much as I could. Not that I'm running away but I want her to think about it too. I already forgave her for what she did, it was all in the past. What I wanted now is to be with her again. To take risk for the love of my life. I know that no matter what I do. It was always her. Then suddenly I feel pathetic waiting. I've been waiting since that night. How long do I still have to wait?

I was interrupted with my thoughts when my phone vibrated. I can't help but smile when I saw the name of the person who have been occupying my mind for the pass few days.

"Santana?" I answered.

"Hey Britt, I picked up Kate already. Just wanna let you know. We will be dropping by at the park. She's asking if you wanna come and feed the ducks?" I can here Kate in the background yelling 'please Aunt Bee, pretty please' . We both giggle at her cuteness.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Oh. Okay." I can hear disappointment on her voice.

"Hey baby" I cooed.

"Aunt Bee!" Kate giggles.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you today. I have to teach the other kids dance but I'll try to get over there after. Is that okay?"

"That's what you said the other day" I can hear from her voice that she is pouting. I can imagine how adorable she looks like.

"I'm so sorry my angel"

"Maybe you love them more than you love me. You'll leave me also just like mommy and mama." She screamed as she hangs up the phone. I was left speechless.

At the moment Kate hangs up on me, I immediately left the studio. As I was about to get into my car. My phone rings.

"Hey Britt. I'm sorry to what Kate said to you. She just feel bad she didn't mean it." Santana said.

"I know. I was just shocked. But I'm on my way there. Where is she?" I asked worried.

"She's beside me right now. She's not talking to me."

"Can you give her the phone?" I said as I start to drive my way to the park.

"Hey baby. I'm on my there right now. Don't cry anymore. Okay? I'll be there just wait for me." I said as I try to suppress my tears. I feel bad not to what she said but why she feels that way.

"She's crying now Britt. I'm hanging up and try to comfort her. Keep safe."

"Okay. I'll be there in 5"

I rushed to where Santana and Kate as soon as I reached the park.

"Hey Angel. Shhh don't cry. I''m not mad at you. And I'm so sorry. Please look at me baby." I cooed as I hug her. It was the second time Kate had tantrums and it was disturbing where this things came from.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bee. Please don't leave me. I won't be a bad girl. I promise." She said in between her sobs.

"No baby. I won't leave you. I love you my angel. And who said about leaving huh? I won't leave you, remember you are stuck here with me baby."

"That girl Nikki from school. She said mommy and mama left because they found another baby. That I was a bad girl. And you weren't picking me up with Aunt Sanny anymore because you too already found another baby." she said as her cries gets louder.

"That was mean Kate. Your mommy and mama are now in heaven. I already told you that before. And I don't need another baby because you are my only baby. And your Aunt Sanny too." I said as I smile at Santana.

"Of course. Don't ever listen to that Nikki girl. And if she said mean things to you again just tell me I will go all Lima Heights on her sorry ass." Santana said as I elbowed her.

"Language San." I said but giggles at her 'Lima Heights' speech.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bee." Kate said hugging me again.

"It's okay just don't say those things okay? You are my only baby. And I'm your mommy now and Aunt San too."

"I can call you mommy?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Of course Baby." I said smiling at her.

"How about Aunt Sanny? I can call her mommy too?" she asked looking at Santana.

"Uhmm of course Kate. But Aunt B is a better mommy than me." she said shyly.

"Of course you are, silly." Kate giggles.

"Now I'm silly huh? You better get ready for the Tickle Monster for calling me silly." Santana said standing up in front of Kate as she was about to tickle her.

"Nooooooo! I'm sorry you're not silly." She screamed. As Santana and I laugh.

I watch them for a moment as I think about Kate calling me mommy. It feels good. I can't stop smilling at the thought.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

"So Kate is now calling you mom while Santana calls her mami huh?" Carmen tease me.

I nod smiling and look away trying to hide my face blushing.

"Sounds like a family to me." she gushes raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Kate is having trouble with family and stuff. She is being bullied in school and it makes her feel alone." I said feeling sad to all the things Kate have been through. I told Carmen all the things that happened with Kate. I also told her how Santana went to the school and threaten the principal if Kate will be bullied again.

"Wow, that was sad. But I'm glad Kate's starting to move on. You both made a good job in keeping her happy as possible." she said reaching my hands, a way to show how proud she is to me.

I smile widely at her.

"Come on, it's already time to pick up that little pumpkin of yours" Carmen said looking t her watch.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

We arrived at the preschool and I can already see Santana and Tina talking with another woman guessing she's also a parent waiting for her kid. As we are about to approached them the said girl held Santana's hand giggling. I furrow my eyebrow at her gesture. I look back at San but she too, was laughing and gigling with Tina. The next thing the girl did was unexpected. She leaned on Santana's cheek and gave her a peck before moving away. I got frozen on my spot, I was in total shocked.

"Hey Santana" Carmen greeted as she pulled me towards them.

"Carmen? Hey Britt. What are you doing here?" she asked Carmen.

"Well, I'll be leaving soon so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Britt. I'm gonna miss my woman you know." Carmen teases then winks at me.

I try to master a perfect smile to what Carmen said.

"Hey Tina." I greeted trying to avoid Santana's stares.

"Hey Britt. Oh, there's my twins. Gotta go. Bye guys." Tina said waving her hands as she walked towards her daughters.

"Where's Kate?" Carmen asked me.

"Aunty C!" Kate screams running towards her before Santana and I gave her an answer.

"Angel! How are you? Did you have fun at school?" She cooed.

"Yes!" she said a little too loud.

"Baby, lower your voice or else you Aunt C's ears will explode." I said as I poked her nose.

Santana is just standing behind us but I can still feel her stares at the back of my head. I didn't even acknowledge her presence ever since we arrived. But who can blame me? I was shocked in what I saw.

"Look mom, mami. I drawed a picture of us." She squealed shaking out of Carmen's hug and proceeding in front of Santana.

"It's drew baby not drawed. It's pretty. You can put it in your mini museum later right Britt?" Santana asked lifting Kate into her arms looking at me.

"Uh- yeah. It's pretty Angel." I stuttered but still smiling. Santana made one of the room in the basement into a mini museum of all Kate's artwork she is very proud of her. And I admire how she gives Kate so much importance.

"What's the matter? You were excited going here and now you give Santana cold gestures." Carmen whispers.

"Nothing." I whispered back.

"Whatever." Carmen smirks looking at me then to Santana then back at me. I just gave her a confuse look before tugging Kate out of Santana running in her car.

"Lemme take Kate home. Santana just give Britt a lift home. I'll see you two at your house. Bye, Britt."

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

The car ride was in an awkward silence. I was just looking out the window trying to distract myself. I don't know but I'm pissed off because she's flirting with another girl. Though I don't have the rights to be because were not even together.

"Uhm. Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said coldly.

"No, you are not. You don't even notice that we are not on our way home. You are thinking very deep." she said.

"Huh? Where are we going?" I start to panic a little when I realize that I did not really notice we are on a different way.

"We are dropping by at The Bean. They have a nice oreo cheesecake there. I just wanted to try it." She shrugged.

"And I'm here with you because?" I furrow my brows confused.

"I wanted to try it with you." She smiles warmly and I can feel myself blush then I hear her giggle. I know she saw me blushing.

"But Carmen and Kate will get worried if we don't get home immediately." I said worried.

"Britt. I already texted Carmen. She said she'll accompany Kate until we get home. I'm starting to get worried you don't want my company." She pouts. Oh God she looks so adorable pouting but I have to hide my giggles and keep up with my serious self. I look away before I smile widely.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

"What's the matter Britt? Don't you like the taste? I can order you something else if you want. Wait I'll just-" I cut her from rambling.

"It's fine. It's really delicious honestly. I'm just thinking about something." I excused.

"And what is that something?" she nags.

"Work." I said in a low voice while I mashed the cheesecake with my forks absentmindedly.

"Something is bothering you and it's absolutely not work. If it was, you won't be even here. You'll be out there trying to fix everything. So what is it really?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"It's just.."

"Do you want a refill?" The waitress asks in a flirty way while looking at Santana. Ugh, she don't even try to hide her leer.

"No thanks. You can go." I said in an authoritative and high pitch tone which made her unease in a sec before she gets away.

"Woah. Where did that come from?" Santana asked absolutely shocked.

"Do you always flirt back when someone flirts with you?" I said coldly.

"Huh? I'm not flirting with her. She just ask if we-"

"She's totally eye fucking you." I cut her and said madly. "ugh, excuse me. I need to use the restroom." I said as I shuffled away from our table.

As I reach for the restroom's door and close it, someone is forcing it to open.

"Santana?" I asked confuse but she just push the door until she gets her way in and locks it.

She pushed me gently until I hit the wall with my back. Her hands are at the right side of my head while she looks at me with those dark eyes.

"Are you jealous of that waitress?" she leans and whisper into my ears. I can feel how hot her breaths were that it brings shivers in my whole body.

"I'm not." I tried to mumble out.

"Really? It doesn't looks like it." She whispers again and breath at the crook of my neck where my pulse point was. And with that I was lost.

"I already told you how I feel about you. I'm doing my best not to do the same mistake I did before." She said seriously while looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too much Britt to mess this up. I want to prove you and myself that I deserve a second chance with you. I want to make everything right this time. I can't control someone elses actions but I promise you, no matter what they do, it will be ignored because my heart belongs to someone else." she said as she leaned forward and capture my lips. I close my eyes momentarily to feel the ecstasy of her kisses. She pulls her head cutting the kiss and looks back into my eyes.

"It belongs to you Britt. I love you."


	11. To Make Love Again

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: **

**Sorry for this short chapter. I've been failing to upload new chapters sooner. But i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. If it wasn't that good please do forgive me, it was my first to write something like this.**

**If you guys haven't read the 50shades trilogy. I'm recommending it to you. It's an amazing book. Too much fluff but the story was incredibly good. But if you do, cheers to you mate! :)**

* * *

It has been a month since Santana told me that she still loves me so and will do everything to prove it to me. I told her that all we need is to have faith on each other. We should communicate for us to understand each other. I don't know what we are right now but all i know is that I am happy and feels so lively because of her.

Maybe we are dating, we've been hanging out too much lately. She loves bringing me to those fancy restaurants downtown every time Kate is having playdate with the Chang's. Every after work before picking up Kate from school, for the past two weeks we always cuddle in the bench besides the pool on our backyards talking about how our day have been and enjoying each other's company. And there were few nights too when we sleep together with Kate in my bedroom or we build a fort in Kate's bedroom. I just love the flow of our lives lately. Unbelievably, with those I found bliss.

I was shaken out from my thoughts when I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist from behind. I can't help but smile widely.

"Hey baby," Santana whispers in my ears. So close that I have to close my eyes to savor the good feeling.

"Hey" I said turning around so I'm facing her.

"You are early today," I said smiling then leaning forward to give her a peck on the lips.

"Well, I can't wait to see my girlfriend and get my cuddles ons with her." She said with her Lima Heights accent. I can't help but giggle because she looks adorably cute everytime she do that.

"So, I am your girlfriend now huh? Since when?" I teases. But deep inside me, I can feel that the butterflies are dancing around my stomach celebrating to what I she just uttered.

"Oh," she suddenly unwarp her arms around me shocked at my question "I, I thought... I," she tried to open her mouth to say something but failed.

"Hush," I said giving her another peck into her luscious lips. "If that's what you want to call me, then, I am honored to be your girlfriend." I said in glee as i retrieve her hands putting it back to my waist.

She didn't say anything but she is smiling with wide eyes.

"I love you so much Miss Brittany S. Pierce.." she confides as she hugs me tightly.

"I love you more My Santana Lopez." I whispers back as if it was my biggest secret.

She bucks from the hug and grins at me as if she just got her most awaiting Christmas present.

"I love you so so much babe" She said then leans forward giving me a soft and passionate kiss.

I close my eyes as I accept her intruding tongue. I was lost in our little bubble.

"Baby," she mumbles as our kiss becomes rough and lustful

"hmm.." I can't help but moan from the pleasure.

"Baby," she whispers as she break off the kiss. We are panting, looking in each other's eyes with so much desire.

"Please.." I beg and without wasting time she kisses me back and I let out a wanton cry.

She gently kisses my jaw to my neck to my sweet spot under my ear that she knows to well. I rotate my neck too give her more access. She licks and sucks gently as I moan with pleasure.

"Can I take this off?"

I nod as she grab the hem of my shirt peeling it out my body. She continues her assault as she push me back until my back met the cold wall. I feel her hands wander grabbing and putting it above my head while she caresses my back with the other.

I can now feel her wet lips kissing my chest and explores more until she reach my right breast. I can feel her smiling as she caress it.

"Bed.." she said smiling pulling me as we climb upstairs.

Reaching her bedroom we shuffle into the bed as she kiss me again as she snakes her hands into my waist and warping my arms around her neck.

"You don't know how much I wanted this since the day I saw you again." she said as she straddles me.

I smile at her pulling her down to kiss her again. She place her knees between my legs spreading it as she grinds it to my center.

"Uhh.." I flash a moan with the contact.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard baby?" she whispers as she lick my earlobe and suck my spot.

"Answer me baby.." she sucks hard and it turns me on even more. I can feel the heat on my center.

She unclasps my bra freeing my breasts. She dives in quickly licking and sucking my nipple. She smiles as I moan even louder. Biting it softly, she stop as she gave the same attention to my other breast.

"I asking you a question baby," she mumbles as she continue to kiss my stomach until she reach the top of my waistband.

"Uhh.. yesss.." I uttered panting. I gasp when i realized that I'm not wearing my sweatpants anymore I don't even remember taking it off.

"I want you naked too baby.." I said, she stops her assault and looks back at me grinning wickedly.  
She gets off me quickly missing her body against mine too.

As soon as she step out on her corporate pants I pulled her again and we stumble back to the bed.

"Eager much Ms. Pierce?" she asks as she licks my hard nipples.

"Fuck me now San please," I beg as i curl my hands into her hair. I love how erotic her touches is. How lustful she looks at me.

"Hard?" she asks teasing me as her hands stroke my thighs upward.

"Yess.. oh my" I gasp panting as I feel her remove my panties.

"Fuck.. you are so wet Britt." she whispers as she starts making soft circles in my sensitive bud.

"Uhh.. Baby.. faster.. harder.."

She instantly push two digits inside me and I voluntarily buck my hips into her joining the rhythm she established.

"I miss fingering you baby.." She whispers again. She knows how wet i become when she talks dirty like that.

"Finger me too baby.." She asks with lustful voice.

I immediately push two fingers inside her while my thumb plays with her clit. I know it drives her crazy.

We push harder and faster until we both reach our climax at the same time. We were both shaking from the mind-blowing orgasm we just had. She collapses on top of me. As i wrap my arms around her waist smelling her hair.

"I love you Santana." I mumbles. Savoring her scent.

"I love you too Britt." she said as she look up with piercing eyes leaning to kiss me softly.

" .amazing" she said in between kisses.

"hmm..." I said smiling feeling tired.

She moves beside me as she rolls me over so that my back is pressing her front. Hugging me tightly as we both cuddle and drift on a peaceful sleep.


	12. Sweet Lady Lovin'

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 12**

Everything is great about my life this past couple of month. My relationship with Santana is getting better every day. Each day we learn new things about each other. We are also taking it as an opportunity to build what we had lost from our past. Love, patience and communication were a big help for us to understand each other.

I'm so happy because it feels like everything is just falling into its right place. I have never felt so alive. It excites me every day what life has to offer. I know we will have days for our ups and downs but I am brave enough to face it because I have Santana now as well as Kate beside me.

Kate is starting to overcome everything that bothered her. Maybe because she is starting to feel the love we are giving to her in other way. Maybe because before it was just like she has two babysitters who look after her. But now, Santana and I are more confident that we are giving her the love that parents give their child. We are a team now. We help each other overcome our worries together.

Kate has been more comfortable calling us mom and mami. Our schedules have fit perfectly. During the mornings of weekdays, we leave the house together. Santana and I will drop Kate at preschool first then me at my work. During lunch we will pick-up Kate from preschool then we will have our meal at the restaurant or if time allows we make and have lunch at home. Then in the afternoon Kate will accompany me in the dance studio while Santana return back to work and will be picking us up again before dinner. Dinners have been our bonding time. Sometimes we cook together. Sometimes Kate and Santana will play monopoly, do drawings and homework or play the piano while I make dinners. It has been our routine. While during the weekends, sometimes we do road trips and end up in some unique diners, parks or beaches.

Everything is amazing. I hope it will be the same as day goes by.

* * *

"Really Britt that kid is full of energy you should stop giving her too many sweets after dinner. I had to read her two books before she fell asleep." Santana whines as she lifts the cover of the bed and lay on her side. Yes, we've been sharing rooms since the day we made love again.

"Sorry. I probably should." I said poking her nose as I drop the book I've been reading on the bedside table and lay myself on top of her hugging her tight as I start kissing her neck.

"How's your day babe?" she asks.

"Kate and the Chang twins are very excited for the recital next weekend. We also went to the nearby boutique to buy their costumes. I was so cute." I said giggling.

"I bet they are." She said giggling too.

"Carmen called too. She'll be going to San Francisco on Monday and she asks if she can drop by to see Kate."

"and you." She said bluntly.

"Sannn.." I pout at her but smiles after and gave her a peck on the lips. "She's a friend. My best friend. How many times do I have to tell you that? You don't have to be jealous because I'm yours baby." I said giving her another peck but she tugs my neck to deepen the kiss. She gracefully swipes her tongue on my lips asking for access. I let her kiss me passionately before I slowly pull back. She looks at me smiling shyly.

"Whatever. I'm glad she's leaving." She said hugging me tighter.

"Don't be like that babe." I pout while I trace invisible lines one her chest.

"Fine. Stop the pouting. You know I can't say no to you when you do that thing. And unfortunately Kate is starting to learn that stuff to. You are such a bad influence Miss Pierce." She said giggling as she quickly turn us over, now she's straddling me while I'm pressed in bed squealing.

She starts kissing my jaw line to my neck licking and sucking it softly. I can't help but moan on pleasure.

"you. are. mine." She said between kisses on my lips.

"Yes babe, yours." I said seductively. I stare at her lustfully.

Before I know it she is removing her wife beater shirt smirking at me with the same lustful eyes. Then she tugs the hem of my night gown pulling it out of me.

"As much as I love you wearing this sultry gown, you look better with nothing." She said as she starts kissing down between my breasts.

"Do you like that baby?" she asks after she licks quickly my hard nipple and suck it before I could answer. I moan a little louder. I can feel her smiling as she ravishes my breasts.

"Uh- babe.." I moan as her hands starts to wander downwards massaging my thighs.

"Yes baby?" she asks before kissing me passionately. She position her knee spreading my legs wider and grind it on my centre.

"Ohh.. fuck.. Babe" I utter panting trying to catch my breath from kissing so hard.

"That was really my plan babe." She looks at me in the eye smirking as she removes her boxers. I moan just from site that she's not wearing undies after she removes her boxers. "I will make you scream my name until Mrs. Robinsons curse in Spanish while knocking at our door because of your dirty loud mouth."

"Babe I'm so wet right now and all I want is for you to fuck me harder that I'm gonna scream loud enough to wake the entire village not just old Mrs. Robinson." I said giggling as I start to buck my hips while she caresses my center slightly touching my clit.

"I love how soak your panties are babe." She said inhaling my scent that I can feel the cold air.

"Just for you babe.." I moan as she kiss and lick the top of my waistband.

She gently removes my panties and start licking my clit. I'm so wet from her teasing that I might come any second from now.

"Uh.. uhh.. Baby I need you inside..fuck" she suck harder and enters me with two digits. We stare at each other until she push her fingers a little faster.

"uhh.. fuck.. harder baby.." she smiles as she push her fingers deeper and crawl upwards still staring at each other.

"Do you like that?" she whispers closely that I can smell my scent from her mouth.

"I think you're ready babe." With few more thrust I feel my stomach tighter. "Come for me baby." She whispers still looking at me while I rolled my eyes from pleasure screaming her name loudly. She gently thrust as I catch my breath from panting hard.

She pulls out of me and kiss me softly. Then without hesitation she licks and sucks her finger while I watch her. "You taste so good."

I tug her down to kiss her some more. After I recover, I straddle her tugging on her hand and suck the same fingers that had been inside me. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure.

Without teasing her I pushed two fingers inside her and she moan in pleasure.

"Britt.. Baby.. harder.. uhh.. faster.." she said between moans as I shoved my digits deeper and a little faster. She bucks her hips then I claim her right breast with my mouth. Gently sucking it.

"Baby.. uhh.. uhh.." Santana moans a little louder.

I finger her as I tease her clit with my thumb cause I know it will bring her to the edge.

"I love you baby.." she said panting as I curl my fingers inside her.

"come for me baby" I said kissing her hard as our tongue battle for dominance.

"Briitttttt.. uhhh.." she screams as she come. I slower my thrust as she ride out of her orgasm.

I kiss the sweats on her forehead down her jawline.

"I love you so much." I said staring at her flustered smiling face.

"I love you too Brittany." She said as she removes my hands inside her pushing it inside my mouth. I moan tasting her juice. She smiles and removes it as she tugs me down her chest and hugs me tighter.

"I love you so much babe." She whispers.

"And I love you too Santana." I said with heavy eyes.

"Sleep now baby." She said as her hands gently caress my naked back. And I drift on a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Mami!" Kate shouts barging at our room. Santana groans at the loud noise. I quickly pull up the blanket to cover our naked glory.

"Baby, please lower your voice. It's Saturday your up too early." I said as I motion her to come beside me.

"Mrs. Robinsons is looking for Mami she said she will let me play with her cat if I wake her up and tug her downstair." She tries to whisper but fails because of excitement. I can't help but giggle us Santana groans covering her ears with pillow.

"Please mom I want to play with her cat." She begs cutely.

"Of course baby. I'll just wake mami up and we'll be downstairs. Tell Mrs. Robinsons that we are sorry okay?" I said kissing her before she burst laughing with excitement running downstairs.

I giggle as I shake Santana beside me.

"Baby.." I cooed.

"Hmm.." she mumbles with displeasure.

"Mrs. Robinsons is downstairs bribing our daughter." I laugh lightly as I kiss her naked back.

"Baby…" I cooed again but this time I pressed by naked front at her back as I hug her and grind my body a little.

"Ohhh.. babe.." she moans. I know she's now fully awake.

I giggle at her and kiss the back of her neck.

"Come on sleepy head. We gotta face old Mrs. Robinson before she kidnapped our daughter and bribe her with breakfast." I said getting out of bed. But before I can make it I feel a tug on my hands.

"Wait." Santana said as she sits up. "I hate that _puta! _She knows how to ruin my day before I even start it"

"Come on. It wasn't that bad. I was expecting her knocking loud not bribing our daughter. It's better to wake that way right." I said straddling her giving her a peck on the lips. Before I had a chance to stand she grabs my breasts with both of her hands and start massaging it while looking at me smirking.

"We should make her even more mad." She said as she lick on of my now hard nipple.

"Babe…" I stutter from pleasure. "As much as I love what you're doing.." I moan as she sucks harder.

"Please let me fuck you.." She whispers looking at me as her hands grab my waist and pushing it harder against my center.

"Uhhh.. let me.. uhh.." She grinds harder that I almost forgot what I have to tell her.

"Uhh. San.. Baby.. let me lock the door before Kate comes back barging."

"Sure please make it quick baby." She said letting me go still smirking lustfully.

"You are unbelievable." I said panting a little giving her a peck before standing up.

"You know I will let her take Kate for now. At least she won't try to poison our daughter because she is wrapped around Kate's little finger." She said giggling.

"Your so horny… and hot.." I said now using the same smirk she has on her face.

Before I go back to bed she stopped me.

"Wait. I want to play now." She smiles at me before reaching at the bedside table's drawer. A double-sided dildo that we bought few days ago for our 2nd month anniversary. We are used of playing with toys even before so it's not really new to us. Now, it just made our bed life more exciting.

I smiled wickedly at her. Reaching it from her I straddled back her again while I suck one of the end of the toy. Her eyes widened with lust as she moves her fingers in my center. Shoving two digits smoothly because I was already too wet. She smiles as I continue sucking. Her thumbs play with my clit as she thrust two fingers inside me. I put the dildo down beside us and I start pushing two digits inside her too.

We are rocking against each others hand until we both come almost at the same time. She reach for the toy beside us and give it to me. Giving me signal that I will be the one to enter her first.

Slowly positioning it on her center and putting it inside her carefuly. She whines at first but moan as the head goes a little dipper. When I know she's comfortable enough I thrust it in and out of her. Panting, she grabs my hips silently asking me to join the pleasure. I carefully sit up a little to help her put it inside me.

"You're are so hot right now babe." She said as she suck my nipples while she circles the head around the lips of my wet center. I hug her neck while she enters me slowly. I moan on how much it feels so full inside.

"Ohh fuck babe. It feels good." She moans too as I angle my hips. When we are perfectly position we start to search our rhythm until we are rocking against each other her sucking one of nipples as I throw my head back with so much pleasure.

"Don't come yet babe." She instructs as she feels my stomach tightens.

It was more pleasurable when we delay our orgasm because when we both let go it will be more intense and mind-blowing.

"Uh.. faster.." she said as we stare at each other.

"Uhh… uh.. I love.. when.. your tits bounce like that.." she said between moans. I grab her hands positioning it on my breast letting her know I want it to be massage.

"Fuck baby.. let me come.." I said panting.

"Together.." she whispers now we are looking eye to eye. Few more thrusts and we are both on the edge. "Come for me Britt."

We slower our rhythm as we come screaming each other's name.

As we both ride out of our orgasm she hugs me tighter then let go removing the toy between us. She carefully lay her back, me still on top of her.

"That was amazing.." I whisper smiling tiredly.

"And mind-blowing.." she chuckles lightly.

"I love you babe." She said before I closed my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was that? Too hot? or too bad? Lemme know.**

**Sorry for the mistakes. Don't have time to read it again. I'm too sleepy now.**

**I just manage to write while I'm inspired.**

**Thanks for the love guys.**

**xo.**

**Bee**


	13. It Wasn't that Bad

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 13**

"How come that rude girlfriend of yours is not with you to apologize?" Mrs. Robinsons ask angrily.

"Mrs. R I'm really sorry. You know, you should not be screaming your lungs out because you might have a heart attack." I said as I walk closer to her to hug her.

Old Mrs. Robinson likes me very much but not very fond of Santana. She always tells me that I really look like her daughter. And if I were her daughter she would not allow Santana to be my girlfriend. It's funny how she talks about how much she hates Santana.

"You know I still could not believe what did you like in her." She said in a serious voice but now calmer than seconds ago. I assist her to sit on the bench and gave her a cup of tea.

"Don't be like that Mrs. R . I really love Santana and she will be here soon. She's just getting your favourite bagel. Now, drink your tea before it gets cold." I said sweetly trying to avert her rants about Santana.

"Did you really prepare this for me?" she hesitates.

"Of course Mrs. R! You always like how I prepare your tea. You know I put some magical dust in there to make it uniquely delicious." I said looking at her still using my sweet smile.

I don't know why she likes my tea so much. It's just a simple flavoured tea I buy on the supermarket.

"Here is your bagel ma'am." Santana scoffs as she place a plate of bagel in front of Mrs. Robinsons.

"I wouldn't eat that, you might put something there to make my stomach ache or what." She said eyeing Santana.

"If it's not for Brittany's sake I would gladly put something in that." She mocks.

"Oh Sanny. Stop that." I said giggling at their usual banters. I pull Santana to sit beside me and interlace our hands smiling at her trying to calm her down.

"Look how rude your woman is! Brittany you shouldn't-" but before Mrs. Robinson continue I cut her quickly.

"Look Mrs. R, I think that's Mrs. Thompsons car in front your house. Poker day remember?" I said pointing the red car that is parked in front of her house.

"I almost forgot that bitch. I should get going wish me luck my dear Brittany." She said hurriedly walking back to her house.

"Bye Mrs. R." I wave at her.

"I cannot believe that old bitch. How come she likes you so much but hates me as much?" Santana questions me madly.

"Babe, she just thinks I'm her daughter to protect from their girlfriends and stuff. Don't mind her, she likes you she just don't know how to show it." I said wrapping my hands around her waist and hug her tightly.

"Whatever." She scoffs. "Where's Kate anyway?"

"Tina and the twins swing by a while ago. They're going to park and I let Kate go with them. They'll be back before lunch. Come on, gotta lots of laundry to do and remember Carmen's gonna drop by later."

"Ugh! Another bitch, who will ruin my day."

"You're funny! Come on beautiful chop-chop!" I giggle at her and give her a peck.

* * *

"You cooked too much babe. It's just Carmen." Santana said as she examines each dish I cooked while I set-up the table.

"Oh! My jealous girlfriend." I tease her. I know she doesn't want me to call her that but I still do because she makes this cute facial expression.

"As if." She snorts as she walks before me wrapping her arms around my waist from my back.

"I love you." I cooed turning so I could look at her and give her soft kiss. I pulled back and poke her nose as she smiles at me dreamily.

"Kate! Downstairs now! Aunt Carmen will be here soon." I shout.

After a few seconds she came barging in the kitchen.

"Do I look good mami?" she said with a toothy smile. She's wearing her favourite dress that has little panda's on it. Santana bought it for her one time when we are taking a stroll downtown.

"Of course pumpkin. You always look beautiful like your mom." She said chuckling.

"It's my favourite." She said proudly.

A loud car horn interrupted our chat letting us know Carmen has arrived.

"Auntie Carmen!" Kate shouts as she comes running to the door welcoming her.

I lace my fingers with Santana as I pull her towards the door to greet Carmen.

"Hey you! How's my favourite angel huh?" Carmen said as she lifts Kate into her arms tickling her softly.

"Nice to see you too Carmencita" I said chuckling at them.

"Oh hey Britt!" she said enthusiastically hugging and pulling me away from Santana.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled back from her hug and reach for Santana's hand again.

"How are you Santana?" Carmen greets smirking at her then looking at our connected hands.

"Good. Come on, Britt prepared lunch today." She nod smiling fakely as she motion the way to the dining area.

The lunch was uneventful. We just chatted about Carmen's trip to San Francisco, Kate's artworks and coming recital, and some of our funny memories together. Surprisingly Santana sat beside me listening and laughing at Carmen's stories. She also talks how proud she is to Kate.

It was past 2pm when she said decided to leave.

"Thank you for a very delicious lunch Britt. I will see you soon yeah?" Carmen said.

"Of course. You can visit here anytime. Right babe?" I said asking for Santana to agree.

"Of course." She agrees. "Have a safe trip Carmen." She said hugging Carmen awkwardly. I smile at the gesture.

"Why thank you Santana." She grins. "I'm happy for both of you. I know how much Britt loves you even before you know. I guess you always have her heart." She said softly looking to both Santana and I.

"But you know the stuff that goes 'If you hurt her I will get back at you'. Whatsoever." She shrugs.

"I wouldn't dare." Santana said faking a scared face. We laugh together at her antics.

"So yeah. I gotta go. Thank you again." She said making her way outside.

"Angel be good girl to your Mom and Mami okay? When I get back expect a lot of treats from me." She cooed and lift Kate into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Lots of cookies and strawberry milkshake and ice cream with sprinkles?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah. A lot of that." She chuckles at Kate's cuteness as she let go of Kate giving her to Santana.

"Bye Angel." She said before her cars pulls out in front of our house.

"It wasn't that bad huh?" Santana asks me as she puts her one arm around my shoulder kissing my hair while she lifts Kate effortless using her other arms.

"Surprisingly, yes" I shrug smiling at her giving her a passionate kiss before we all head back inside.

* * *

"You and Carmen had so many good memories huh?" Santana whispered as she nudges my shoulder with hers.

We were sitting comfortably beside each other while we accompany Kate to watch Disney movies before her afternoon nap.

"Uh-huh. Mostly funny memories. We were so hardheaded breaking rules and stuff." I said matter-of-factly as I position my head on her lap so I can look at her while she plays with my hair.

"I wish we had something like that too." She said looking away avoiding my eyes.

I reach for her hand and interlocked my fingers with her a little tighter.

"We had. Remember that time when we didn't attend class and just made out under the bleachers then the football coach absentmindedly pass-by and saw us. He sent us to detention but before we go there you bought a drink for the teacher in-charge and put something that will make him sleepy. She was sleeping the whole time while we continue our interrupted make out session." I said chuckling lightly at the memory.

"Yeah. She was so easy to fool." Santana said now joining me laughing at the memory.

"And we will make a lot more funny memories not just that we will also have unique memories that the two of us can only do." I said winking at her and she laughs more at me.

"I love you." She mumbles while kissing me on my lips.

* * *

It's Monday again and we are back on our weekday routine. I don't have to go to the restaurant today and I just dropped Kate for her piano lessons. I decided to visit Santana and bring her a packed lunch.

She called me earlier that she cannot make it for lunch for she has a lot of contracts and stuff to read and sign.

I went home and cooked some beef lasagne and toast some garlic bread. I also prepared fruit salad and fresh orange juice. I took a quick shower change into a sundress and put on a light make up.

Quarter before noon I arrived at Santana's office. I walked straight to the elevator and into her floor. As I approach her door, a brunette girl stop me.

"Excuse me Ma'am, do you have an appointment with Ms. Lopez?" she asks eyeing me.

"No. I don't have but-" before I can even continue she interrupts me.

"Sorry but she is busy right now and do not want to be disturb. I can set you an appointment for her." She said a little loud but too rude for me.

"I don't have to set an appointment she is expecting me." Well, that's a lie but I'm her girlfriend and its lunch break so what's the big deal.

"I'm sorry but that would be-" she said grabbing my hands to stop me.

I turn around at her now pissed that she tried to grab me.

"Excuse me miss but I don't need an appointment or whatsoever because-" I was interrupted when Santana's door opened.

"Hey Britt. What.." She said but stopped as she looked at me. I'm sure that I blush as she examines my outfit. "..are you doing here?" She continues smirking at me.

"Ms. Lopez I'm sorry but this woman is trying to enter your office?" the brunette girl said frantic.

"Santana is she your new assistant?" I asked her now my turn eyeing the brunette girl.

"Yes. I am Cindy her assistant." The brunette girl said proudly and rudely.

"Well, Cindy I am her girlfriend. If you must know I was never welcomed that way before by her past assistants. So if you'll excuse us I have something to tell my girlfriend." I said trying to maintain my bitch voice at same time emphasizing the world girlfriend at her.

Santana shrug as she let me pull her inside her office.

"I cannot believe how rude she is!" I said pissed and dropping the paper bag with the packed lunch with a bang. When I turn around to say another thing I hear Santana chuckles looking at me her eyes are twinkling with pleasure.

"And why are you laughing?" I said holding my hips arching an eyebrow at her.

"Because.." she says walking towards me and wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me a little closer to her "pissed Brittany is hot" she whispers in my ears then lick the skin just under it.

"Ohhh.." She smiles as she hears me moan.

"Well?" Santana asked now looking at my eyes smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked her now smiling at her too.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here in that hot dress?" she said seductively smirking.

"I brought you lunch" I said looking at the paper back I dropped at her table.

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly and smiling like a kid.

"You told me you're busy and I have nothing to do at the restaurant today so I prepared you a lunch. Thinking that my girlfriend would be too lazy to eat now that she has many stuff to work with." I said.

"Wow. You cooked this?" she asked as she pulls away and now checking the paper bag.

"I never experienced this, someone who will bring me cooked lunch in my office." She said still smiling like a kid who just got her Christmas gift.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really, Really!" she said kissing me hard. "As much as I love to ravish you here at my desk, I am famished because of these stuffs" She said motioning to a pile of paper beside her table.

"Well, let's eat baby." I said.

"How about Kate where is she?"

"Piano lessons remember? Sophie will pick her up for lunch and I'll just get her there before going to the studio." I explained as she eats a mouthful of lasagne.

"This is delicious baby. You prepared a lot." She said smiling reaching my hands to squeeze it, a little gesture showing how thankful she is.

"I should take note to bring you lunch whenever I can." I said sitting at her lap as I open the box of fruits.

We eat in a comfortable silence, me still sitting on her lap as she take turns giving me and herself a forkful of the meal.

**A/N:**

**Well another chapter for you my dear readers.**

**Don't have time to read it again I'm too sleepy. Just got inspired to write before I sleep so yeah.**

**Hope you'll like it, will be happy if you drop some love too.**

**xo.**

**Bee**


	14. Wrong Number

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 14**

"I'm home!" I hear Santana shout as she enter the house.

"Kitchen!" I yell back.

"Mami!" Kate shout running to meet Santana.

"Hey pumpkin! Had a good day?" Santana asks as she kneels down so she's in same height as Kate.

"Mom and I baked a lot of cookies!" she said happily and excitedly

"Really?" Santana talk with her baby voice "Can I have some?" she smiles

"Dinner first." I interject at their conversation

"Of course." Santana said smiling sweetly at me as she lifts Kate following me in the kitchen.

"I missed you today." Santana surprises me as she wraps her arms around my waist while I check the fridge for Kate's milk. I smile at the gesture and turn around to hug her too.

"I miss you too. How's work? Did you able to finish everything?" I ask before I pull back from the hug and motion her to continue our conversation in the dining table.

"Uneventful. I left a few works undone." She shrugs "How's your piano lessons pumpkin did you had fun?" She asks Kate letting me know that she doesn't want to talk about work.

"Yes! Ms. Summer told me I was doing great! I got 5 stars today!" She said proudly.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Santana said sweetly.

We continue our conversation about Kate's day and mine but not about her day. After we finished dinner I let her take Kate to shower before tucking her to bed.

* * *

2 weeks later. I noticed that Santana is being weird. At first I can't point out what but as it starts to bother me even more I concluded that maybe it was about work stuff. But whenever I ask her about work before our day ends she always answers me shortly with uneventful. same old, same old. uninteresting.

Before, whenever I ask her, she always have new rants on how odd her colleagues or how many contracts she has to make or files to be sorted out and the likes. I prefer her rants than receiving monosyllabic replies.

I still drop at her office for sometime to bring her lunch. Lately she can't seem to go out of her office doing a lot of stuff and she's so thankful every time I visit her. We sometime end up having some lady lovin' if i get too early for lunch, not that I'm complaining.

And my issues with Santana's assistant is getting huge. Whenever I visit she always give me that look that really pisses me off. I always complain to Santana but she seems to disregard it. I can tell that girl has a huge crush on Santana. She is being oblivious about her acts showing how much she likes Santana when I'm around. In my part it is being disrespectful. And I can't complain to Santana anymore because I don't want to add another problem for her.

"Britt? Are you okay? You are spacing out again." Tina snapped her fingers in front of me trying to pull me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I had a lot of stuff floating in my mind." I sigh. Yeah right, I'm with Tina right now having our afternoon coffee break.

"About Santana?" she asks

"Yeah. Wait how did you know?" I ask surprise.

"You don't talk about her lately like the usual. And you don't seem so excited or happy or giddy whenever you go to the studio after bringing her lunch like today. What's wrong?" she explains then ask.

"I don't know what is wrong. maybe its me. Im just being silly. Thinking negatively. Maybe she just really had a lot of work to do. She looks tired always." I shrugs

"Why don't you talk to her?" she suggests

"I always ask her whenever we talk before we sleep and she always makes a way to avoid it. Like last night I was trying to make her talk to me then she starts niping my neck-"

"Okay Britt, stop! TMI! I don't wanna hear it." She stops me and laugh. I can't help but join her.

"What? Not that I'm complaining you know, but it really bothers me."

"Well, how about you take her on a date this weekend. I can babysit for Kate, for once spend weekend just the two of you. I will make sure Kate won't mind." She proposes

"Hmm. That's a great idea. Maybe I can work on that." I smiles as I start to think for my plans.

"Santana just needs time to unwind for her to lessen stress towards work." Tina smiles reaching for my hand squeezing it. I smile at her.

* * *

Santana called me that she will be late from work but will let someone to pick us up from the studio to bring us home. I insist that she don't have to do that and we can take a cab. But she tells me how much she need to use her privileges in the company and that is a part of it.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep on the couch waiting for her. When suddenly I feel someone trying to lift me up. I open my eyes sleepily and see Santana.

"Hey baby. Let's go to bed." she cooed.

"Your home babe. You can put me down I can walk." I said.

"No, I like this. Let me carry you to our room." Even in darkness I can see her smile shyly.

"I missed you." I said looking at her eyes pouting.

"I missed you too." She said walking upstairs into our room as I cuddle into her arms.

"Did you have dinner already? I can heat up something for you." I ask her as she drop me carefully on our bed and making her way into the vanity to remove her make-up.

"We had dinner during the meeting babe." she said smiling at me

"Okay. Do you want me to run you a bath?" I suggests trying to do something for her.

"That will be nice baby." I stand up quickly and make my way to the bathroom.

"Join me?" I hear her asks as she strips out of her work clothes.

"Sure." I smile at her.

We wait for the water to fill the tub as I remove my pjs. She gently slides in the tab and motion me to follow her and sit in front of her.

"Kate wasn't that happy before she sleep because she wanted to see her mami first. I even explained for the nth time why you're not home yet." I broke the silence trying to talk about Kate and not ask her about work.

I feel her relaxes behind me chuckling softly before speaking.

"I will check on her before we go to bed." She said softly before kissing my right shoulder gently.

"The Chang twins invited Kate for camping at their backyard this Saturday. Should we let her join?" I asks trying not to sound oblivious about my plans.

"Yeah. Of course babe." She said before she continues to kiss my shoulder.

"If that's so. Can we go out on a date?" I asked trying to mask my excitement but failed.

"That would be great." She said grinning.

"Then, its a date." I said rotating my head and kissing her in the cheeks.

"I love you." I said sounding like I'm reminding her how much I love her.

"I love you too Brittany." she said pressing her lips against mine.

* * *

"So what's your plan for your date?" Mike asks me as I help Tina prepare the afternoon snacks of our kids.

"I will bring her to that bar we went on one time of our roadtrips." I said proudly like it was the best idea.

"Getting your girlfriend drunk is unwinding for you Britt?" she asks confuse.

"Who said about getting drunk? Maybe we can have a few drinks but not too much. And its a bar where in customers can sing in a stage in front of the other customers." I said.

"So you'll gonna sing? What are you going to sing?" Tina asks over-zealously.

"Yep. I'll be singing our song." I said proudly. "Oh crap. Wait, I forgot to call Sophie about the restaurant files. I'll just make a call. Sorry." I excuse myself as I make my way to their backyard sitting on the bench.

"Hello? Who is this?" I was surprise to hear an unfamiliar voice of a girl that obviously doesn't belong to Sophie. I checked quickly my phone's screen to check who I called instead.

Surprisingly, it was Santana's number but that wasn't her voice neither her assistant's.

"Uhmm. Hello? Can I speak to Santana please?" I asks confusedly. Who am I talking to? My heart is starting to beat fast.

"Santana is in the shower. What do you want from her?" The girl asks rudely. Shower? Why is Santana is in the shower? I can feel my heart dropped.

"Who.. am I- I talking to?" I asks stuttering.

"I'm Gabby. Santana's-" she was stopped and I heard Santana's voice.

"Is that my phone Gabs? Who called?" I hear Santana asks.

"Maybe one of your woman who is not telling her name, babe." The girl said sarcastically. "She's looking for you and I told her you're in the shower." I hear the girl says.

Gabby? As in Santana's exgirlfriend? My heart aches uncontrollably. Babe? Shower? In just a second I could feel many different emotions at a time. Confused, mad, hurt?

"Oh shit. That's Brittany. My girlfriend." I hear Santana curse shocked.

"Hello? babe? Britt baby?" Santana said.

I cannot bring my self to speak. I am left immobile. Tears are running down my cheeks and I can't stop them. I can't also hung the phone. Everything on my mind is on repeat. Gabby. Shower. Babe. Oh God! It's happening again.

"Baby? Are you still there?" I hear Santana asks.

"Shit what did you tell her?" I hear her curse again.

"Baby-" I didn't let her finish and I stop the call. In just a few minutes I feel very tired doing nothing, I just made a phone call.

From all the emotions I'm feeling, my tears are flowing freely. I am frozen and don't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N:**

**3 Days in a row? Ikr. **  
**I'm emotionally drain right now and I don't know how come I get inspired writing tonight. **  
**Hope it wasn't that bad though. Need someone to talk to? Hit my inbox.**  
**Thank you readers. I would appreciate your thoughts about my work.**  
**xo Bee**


	15. Doubts and Confusions

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 15**

_My SannyBear: 38 missed calls, 11 new messages_

_Mike Chang: 2 missed calls, 2 messages_

I sigh and check the time at the bedside table that says its 08:11pm already. I don't know how long I have fallen asleep. I still feel exhausted from all the crying and thinking. I'm going insane I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to stop all this insanity and call Santana to let her make me understand what was that, but a part of me is making me feel that everything is happening again. Santana did promise me that it won't happen again but I'm too weak to understand.

I reach for my phone and checked for Mike's messages.

_Incoming Mike Chang: Brittany, are you really okay? Don't worry about Kate. She's fine here. If you need anything just give me and Tina a call yeah?_

_Incoming Mike Chang: Santana was here looking for you. Where are you?_

My heart aches even more from the mention of Santana's name. I collect myself together to be able to send Mike a message.

_To Mike Chang: I'm fine Mike. Just take care of Kate even just for tonight. I will collect her tomorrow. Thank you._

I decided to not answer the message regarding Santana. I paused for a moment to think if I am already brave enough to call Santana or even read her messages. It hurts even more when I start to scroll down checking Santana's messages.

_Incoming My SannyBear: Baby it's not what you think. I'm going home. Just hear me out. I love you Brittany._

_Incoming My SannyBear: Where are you babe?_

The rest of the unread messages from Santana were all the same asking where I am, that she's worried, that she'll wait for me at home and stuff.

I figured she didn't found me yet if she's here at home. I lay at bed once again staring at ceiling. I decided to talk to her tomorrow when I'm calmer and to sleep again here at my old room.

* * *

Few hours later, I feel hands trying to wipe my dry tears and caressing my cheeks and playing with my hair. I didn't open my eyes yet thinking it was all dreams. Then it hits me, I heard someone sigh. I open my eyes slowly squeezing them.

"Babe, it''s me. Are you okay?" Santana asks worriedly as she caresses my whole face.

Instead of giving her an answer, I just stare at her eyes trying to look past those chocolate brown orbs searching for answers to my questions. When I feel my eyes blink, I feel tears are starting to flow freely again.

"Baby. Britt please hear me out. I''m sorry.." She said trying to stop herself from crying while hugging me tightly.

"I love you. I love you so much Brittany." She said as if she's begging me to believe her.

"Santana.." I whispered, now trying to stop myself from crying even more.

"Babe please let me explain. It's not what you think baby." She said pulling back from embracing me.

With those looks I feel myself release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I relaxes which gives Santana confidence to continue explaining.

"You know how I work at Gabby's family company right? We were having a lunch meeting at Charlton's hotel downtown with my colleagues when Gabby's father arrived and unexpectedly Gabby was with her. I didn't know she was back. During the meeting one of the waitresses accidentally drop the tray with glasses of wine at me then Gabby offers her room so that I can change and clean myself up. My clothes where messed so I accepted her offer. I showered quickly and alone that's why when you called she answered it." She explained carefully.

I didn't know what to say but I'm a little relieved that what I've been thinking was wrong.

"When you hang up, I didn't even return to the meeting and went straight here. I didn't check here earlier that's why I didn't found you. I went to Mike's they said you left their house crying. I'm so sorry baby. What Gabby said to you was all wrong. She is just being her bitch self." She continues now caressing my whole face again with her eyes begging me to accept her explanation.

I was eventually relieved with all her explanation. I was so stupid to doubt her. I was insane to think such things.

"I thought.. I thought.. because you were so distant lately. You always avoid me when I start to talk about your life. When we talk it's all about me. I was so scared earlier. I don't want to feel left out again. I don't want you to leave me again." I said in between sobs.

"I love you so much Britt. I won't leave you again. I won't cheat on you again. I've learned my lessons. I wouldn't dare to lose the most important person in my life. Please stop crying baby." She said as she rocks my body and hug me tighter.

"Please babe don't cry." She asked again.

"I love you so much Santana." I said as I stop myself from crying.

"I love you too baby." She said giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." I said shyly as I nuzzle my head at the crook of her neck. I inhale her scent and my worries fade away.

"Shh. Let's sleep its already 3 in the morning. I was so worried that I cannot sleep earlier. I was just looking at you. You look so tired." She said as she kiss my hair when suddenly I feel her arms trying to lift me up.

"What are you doing San?" I asked confused.

"Let's get some sleep in our bed. I like carrying you. Your my princess right?" she said smiling at me as we go downstairs.

I smile back at her and wrap my arms around her neck a little tighter.

"Can you sing me a song?" I ask shyly.

"Of course babe. What do you want me to sing?" she ask as she drop me to bed gently.

"Whatever you wanna sing."

"Okay." She said laying beside me as she pulls me toward her and hug me. She starts.

_I've searched long for a pretty escape, _

_could not find me a beautiful place.  
Every corner is foreign and new.  
But those corners have led me to you. _

I smile at how sweet is her voice. She reaches for my hand and intertwined it with hers. She brings it to her lips and place a soft kiss before she continues.

_Take my hand and well pick up the pace.  
Strong with love I have finished my race.  
I finally feel the freedom to run.  
But in the end, I have already won._

Don't forget, that I won't go away.  
No regret, darling I'm here to stay,  
Standing alive, my heart is yours to take.  
And I will be here, I'll be here, until we wake. 

I feel relieved and assured as lyrics of the song rolls out of her tongue. Her voice is full of sincerity that it washes all the doubts I had with myself, with her and in our relationship.

_If you want me to love you today.  
Please don't ask, I'll love you anyway.  
For the first time, I can't help but say,  
I'd spend forever with you any day._

After she sings the last part she kiss me on my forehead and hug me even tighter and feel myself drift on a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"No! Let me in!" I hear someone shout. I quickly open my eyes confuse where the sound is coming from. I glance around and notice that Santana is not around. I look at the clock at the bedside table it's 1pm already.

"Santana just talk to me please." I hear another yell, someone begging to Santana. I stand up with panic and make my way down.

"Just go home Gabby. We're done. I'm with Brittany now. Please don't do this." Santana begged as I see them in front of the door.

"No! Please give me another chance babe." Gabby said as she wrap her arms around Santana. Both of them are still unaware of my presence. I see Santana struggling and pulling away from the embrace.

I collect myself and butt in on their conversation.

"Well, excuse me. You are in my house and I don't like you yelling here and your arms around my girlfriend." I said with authority, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' and trying to Grab Santana away from her hold.

She was furious at my outburst.

"If you think she will not mess up this time. You are wrong. She will mess everything up and she will come back crawling to me." She said with confidence.

"Gabby. Stop it." Santana yelled at her. Glaring at her not please on how she speaks to me.

"What Santana? Does she know that you will be going back to New York with me? I bet not" She mocks.

"No. Stop it Gabby. You should leave." Santana said trying to push her out of the house while I'm confuse now of what she is talking about.

"When you get back to New York after two months. I doubt that you'll survive your relationship." Gabby continues.

"That's it. Get out of here." Santana said pushing Gabby out of the house with force. When she finally pushed her out she closed the door immediately.

I was left staring at her. Trying to register what I just heard.

"What is she talking about San? Who's leaving for New York? And in two months?" I ask confused.

"Britt baby, uhm can we talk about it after breakfast?" she said trying to avoid the conversation.

"No Santana. I had enough. I've been letting you shut me down about your work. I knew something was wrong. Now tell me what she is talking about!" I ask madly.

"Babe I.. I'm.." She stutters shocked of my outburst.

"What is it Santana?" I demand.

"The company is sending me back to New York." She said quietly defeated that it was almost a whisper.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another update huh?**

**I was inspired to write due to the wonderful feedbacks I received yesterday.**

**Well? How about another thoughts about this chapter?**

**Thankyou readers!**

**The song used here was Until We Wake by Jenna Anne. **

**You can search it on youtube. Its an amazing and sweet song.**

**Jenna Anne was one of my inspiration just so you know. :)**

**Xo, bee.**


	16. Dilemmas and Decisions

**Way back into love**

**Chapter 16**

New York. A city that is full of opportunity as they say, but not for me. It's been a week since Santana drop the big bomb that has been bothering her. In no time, she's going back there, for good or not, I don't know. My life is here. My business. Friends. Every thing I have is here. Well not every thing. Santana, the love of my life will be there soon. I don't want to be selfish and make her choose between me and her work. It was the peak of her career. It was her dream. And I don't want to hold her back. I just can't.

A part of me want to take chance and fly with her to New York. But a little part of me want to stay here and just go on with my life. As if she's planning on breaking up with me. She explained to me clearly that we don't have to break-up again. It's just that, the set-up will be different.

Long distance. Hmm. Will it be difficult for us? Will we survive every thing that will come our way? I'm losing hope just by thinking she will be miles away from me.

If only she would help me decide. But she did not. She did not even let me choose to be with her and live with her in New York. She didn't ask me. I'm sure if only she will, I would probably had said yes. She explained that she didn't want me to leave everything behind. My life. She said that she will feel so selfish to let me choose. That's when I made my decision.

"Babe?" Santana said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I said do you want to go out tonight with Mike and Tina? just a little drink or something." She repeats as she eat a mouthful of Mac and cheese.

"How about the kids?" I ask as I wipe some wet part of her desk unconciously.

"That Jade girl from your studio will babysit them. Mike already asked her and she already agreed."

"Really? Okay." I said still not with my usual self as I open the lunchbox filled with strawberries for her dessert. It had been my routine to bring her food during lunch because she gets busier every day and so that she could avoid bringing work at home as much as possible.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked eyeing me carefully.

"I'm fine babe." I said smiling at her and looking into her eyes. She sigh.

"You are in a deep thought I can tell. You chose the wrong strawberries, it's too sour." She said popping another strawberry into her mouth then her face twists showing how sour it is.

I panic then grab one of them took a little bite to taste it myself. As I chew slowly inspecting its taste. I furrow my brows looking at Santana because it definitely taste sweet not sour.

"It does not!" I defend.

"Really? Lemme taste." she quickly grabbed my hand that is holding the half part of the strawberry, positioning it in front of her mouth. Then licking my thumb with the tip of her tongue and slowly sliding the left strawberry into her mouth smiling looking at my now shocked face.

"You did that on purpose." I said matter-of-factly.

"I did!" She grins at me giving me a peck on my lips. I smile at her attempt.

She pulls my hand motioning me to sit on her lap. "Don't think about it too much babe." Rubbing her nose into my cheeks before she continues "We still have months. And we definitely talk about it more times than I expected." She wraps her hands around my waist tigther.

"Because we didn't come up with a plan. We just talk about it but we never had plans.." I whines "I don't like the idea of you being not around us all the time." I pout at the same time giving her an idea that I want her to ask me to come with her.

"I will definitely miss you too, Britt. You spoiling me with these?" she said pointing out the spread lunch box in front of us "I'm getting used to it."

"So?" I ask her as if challenging her to continue.

"I might just breakdown every lunch there because there are no lunchboxes anymore and sweet lady-lovin' for desserts." She giggles at her own joke.

"Don't you want me to bring you lunch at your office there?" I asks.

"Of course I do. But that would be like every time you and Kate visits me." She said oblivious.

"Oh god. I can't believe this." I said exasperated. "Are you not going to ask me to come with you or what?"

"Britt you know that I consider that your life is here. I don't want to hold you back." She said unwrapping her hands around me and leaning against her chair annoyed.

"Its what you know Santana. But thats not what I want." I said turni around to me her eyes. Putting my hands around her neck, "I want to be with you all the time. I don't want to be away with you anymore baby. You always decide for both of us without informing or asking me what I want. Thats what you think the right thing to dobut thats not what I want." I said calmly making her understand.

"Wherever your work brings you. I want to be with you because you and Kate are my life now." I said before giving her a soft kiss on her lips which she stiffens at first but relaxes quickly returning the kiss.

"But how about Kate? Your business?" she asks concernly.

"Kate will be fine. And it would be a great and fresh start for her away from memories here. Not that I'm saying to make her forget that this place will always be her home but I want her to make a new life with us even though she isn't that aware of the overwhelming memories here."

"You're right." She smiles at my point.

"And my works? We have trustworthy friends here who can take care of it. You know I can dance anywhere. New york is absolutely a good choice of that anywhere. And I can start a new branch of the restaurant there. What you think?" I smirks at the idea.

"You planned it well huh? I told you you were really smart. Smarter than us." She said kissing me passionately. I smile at our kiss.

"To tell you truthfully?" I whisper to her ear seductively. "I just thought about that just now." I smile.

"you. are. clever." she said between kisses.

"So are you going to me or not? Because I'm warning you, I will still go with you even if you don't want me to."

"Well, does my girlfriend want to go to New york with me?" she giggles.

"Yes." I said before we start kissing again. Now with excitement and hunger for the physical intimacy.

* * *

**A/N: **

**_I know its too short. Sorry for that and apologise to errors. This story is nearing the end so thank you readers. you are all the best. cheers!_**

**_Comments and suggestions on how you want this story to continue and end would be considered and appreciated. _**

**_Thats for now._**

**_xo, Bee._**


End file.
